The Fiancee
by Lucifionne
Summary: [AU] Kisah tentang perjodohan paksa di antara dua keluarga kaya. Menyatukan putra dan putri mereka demi masa depan agar tetap statis berada di posisi 'atas'. Akan tetapi, benarkah semuanya memang sesederhana itu? Apakah Sasuke dan Sakura bahagia? /"Sakura ..., ternyata kau sangat berbahaya." chapter 3 released.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is property of **Masashi Kishimoto.**  
I do not take any profit.

**Genre** : Drama – Hurt/Comfort  
**setting** : Alternate Universe

**Note** : Dedicated for SasuSaku Fanday, February 20th 2014.

.

The Fiancee

.

chapter #1

.

_By : Lucifionne_

.

.

**Prok! Prok! Prok! ****Prok! Prok!**

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar meriah memenuhi sebuah aula megah dan besar di tengah kota Konoha. Sebuah aula pertemuan elit yang malam ini disewa oleh dua keluarga cukup terpandang di kota metropolitan ini; Keluarga Uchiha dan Keluarga Haruno. Gedung besar bercat putih tersebut disulap jadi begitu mewah dan menakjubkan. Dekorasi serba _silver_ dengan kain-kain tirai berkilau seolah dilapisi kristal antik, ditambah meja-meja dengan berbagai jenis makanan mahal di atasnya, serta alunan musik akustik yang menambah tinggi nilai acara malam ini. Entah telah berapa banyak _Yen_ yang mereka kucurkan demi meriahnya acara yang diselenggarakan tepat di tanggal satu Februari ini. Tapi hal itu sudah pasti bukanlah masalah bagi dua keluarga terpandang tersebut, malam ini adalah malam yang spesial untuk mereka, acara yang bisa dikatakan _'besar' _dan bersejarah.

Malam dimana mereka menyatukan hubungan pertemanan yang telah ada menjadi lebih 'dalam'—lebih terikat melalui putra dan putri mereka. Pesta besar-besaran yang dilaksanakan malam ini adalah pesta pertunangan dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, putra kedua dari keluarga Uchiha dengan putri tunggal keluarga Haruno.

"Nah, Sasuke," ucap wanita paruh baya berambut biru tua, "kau bisa menyematkan cincinnya di jari manis Sakura." Suara wanita tersebut terdengar mengiang di tiap sudut gedung, ditambah lagi efek _microphone_ yang membuat _volume_ suaranya menjadi sangat besar.

Sasuke sempat terdiam beberapa detik, namun pada akhirnya lelaki berwajah tampan tersebut pun menggerakkan tangannya, mengambil cincin berlian mahal yang masih tersimpan di dalam kotak merah, kemudian meraih pelan tangan gadis muda di hadapannya. Sasuke melakukannya dengan cepat—ia ingin agar semua ini segera berakhir. Tak sampai sepuluh detik cincin pertunangannya telah tersemat indah di jari manis Sakura. Begitu pas berada di sana.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar sesaat setelah Sasuke melakukan apa yang telah diperintahkan untuknya.

"Kali ini giliran Sakura," wanita tadi kembali bersuara, "giliranmu yang memasangkan cincin ke jari Sasuke."

Gadis muda bernama Sakura tesebut tampak mengangguk gugup. Perlahan ia mengambil satu cincin yang tertinggal di dalam kotak, setelah menarik napas panjang ia pun menyentuh tangan kiri Sasuke, tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya dan terasa begitu hangat. Sakura tertegun sebentar, tanpa sadar ia mulai menikmati sensasi nyaman tersebut.

"Sakura?"

"Eh?" Sakura panik. "Maaf, aku begitu gugup saat ini." Para tamu yang datang sontak terkikik geli mendengar kalimat lugu yang diucapkan pewaris mutlak kekayaan Haruno tersebut.

"Ahh, santai saja, sayang," ucap wanita berambut biru tua tadi, "aku mengerti perasaanmu. Ayo lakukan perlahan."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Iya. Terimakasih, Mikoto-_san_," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Mata _emerald_-nya lalu melirik ke arah orang tuanya. Tampak Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno menyemangati anaknya dengan senyuman hangat. Sakura pun mengangguk pasti, perlahan ia mulai menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jari Sasuke.

"Ayo berikan tepuk tangan lagi untuk pasangan muda kita ini!"

**Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!**

Seisi gedung kembali gaduh oleh suara tepuk tangan yang kali ini terdengar lebih meriah dan panjang dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke anakku," wanita paruh baya yang juga menjadi pembawa acara malam ini menyikut pelan lengan anaknya yang kini telah sah menjadi tunangan Haruno Sakura, "sana cium bibir tunanganmu," goda Nyonya Uchiha.

Sasuke tersentak, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya," tolak Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu dingin karena memendam gumpalan emosi dan rasa malu di tubuhnya.

"Mikoto-_san_, kurasa anak kita masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal itu di depan banyak orang," ucap Nyonya Haruno.

"Ah, ya ya ya, kau benar juga, Mebuki-_san_," ucap Mikoto Uchiha sambil tertawa pelan. "Baiklah diganti saja. Bagaimana kalau cium kening? Kurasa tidak akan apa-apa," usulnya. "Bukan begitu, Sakura?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Ah! Iya kurasa kalau hanya cium kening aku tidak akan malu melakukannya di depan umum," ucapnya segera sambil tersenyum canggung. Gadis muda berusia tujuh belas tahun ini lalu menempelkan dua tangannya di dada Sasuke, "Kau akan melakukannya 'kan, tunanganku?"

Mata hitam milik Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura yang terlihat begitu menekannya. Indah dan tak terelakkan. Sasuke mendesah pelan sebelum berkata, "Baiklah jika ini yang kalian inginkan." Keturunan terakhir Uchiha ini pun menunduk dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di dahi Sakura.

Suasana kembali ramai, para tamu yang hadir tampak begitu merestui hubungan di antara dua anak yang baru beranjak dewasa ini. Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka terlihat begitu serasi di depan sana. Siapa pun pasti bermimpi agar bisa bertukar posisi menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Lahir di keluarga terpandang dengan masa depan yang bisa dipastikan terang berderang. Kelak akan hidup bahagia dengan pasangan yang juga berasal dari kaum kelas atas.

Akan tetapi...,

Benarkah segalanya memang sesempurna itu?

Apakah Sasuke dan Sakura bahagia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nghh," suara lenguhan lemah meluncur dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang baru genap berusia tujuh belas di bulan juli tahun lalu ini lalu menggeliat malas di atas kasur _king-sized_-nya. Rasa kantuk di matanya masih belum sepenuhnya pergi. Kalau saja hari ini bukan hari senin, mungkin ia akan memilih tidur lagi dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya lebih lama di bawah selimut bersama bantal dan guling empuknya. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, makin lama pandangannya makin jelas, ia pun menoleh pada jam berbentuk kotak kecil biru tua di atas meja, "Sudah jam enam kurang lima belas," ucapnya. Tapi ia belum berniat bangun, malah memijit-mijit pelan keningnya. "Tch, aku masih mengantuk," keluhnya seraya menekan-nekan dahinya dengan jari tangan kirinya.

Wajar saja jika Sasuke masih begitu ngantuk, di hari-hari biasanya saja saat ia tidur pukul sepuluh malam maka pagi harinya ia juga akan susah bangun. Apalagi pagi ini, bisa dikatakan pagi ini begitu berat untuk Sasuke karena semalam ia baru bisa tidur di jam dua belas—tepat di tengah malam, saat acara melelahkan itu sudah selesai dan tamu satu per satu sudah pulang. Di saat itu pulalah perannya telah berakhir, bersama supir pribadinya ia pun meninggalkan gedung megah itu dan pulang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha-nya yang juga tak kalah megah. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan keluarga tunangannya dengan salam berpamitan seadanya.

**Tunangan.**

Sasuke tersentak pelan, peristiwa yang baru saja diadakan tadi malam kembali berputar di kepalanya. Gambaran saat ibunya memandu pesta tersebut tanpa canggung sedikitpun, saat para tamu bertepuk tangan dengan nyaringnya, saat ia menyematkan cincin sakral tersebut di jari manis Sakura, saat gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut memerintahnya hanya dengan tatapan mata.

Dan saat bibirnya menyentuh dahi gadis manis tersebut, begitu harum dan hangat—Sasuke masih mengingat jelas semuanya.

"Huh, menyebalkan," keluh Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut biru tuanya. Namun lelaki tersebut mendadak berhenti saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di jarinya. Sebuah cincin berwarna perak telah terpasang di jari manis kirinya. Cincin pertunangannya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke memperhatikan cincin itu serius, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia melepasnya, menanggalkan cincin tersebut dari jarinya, "Aku tidak butuh benda ini." Ia lalu menggenggam benda bulat tersebut dan mencari keberadaan keranjang sampah di sudut kamarnya. Saat keranjang plastik tersebut berhasil ditemukan, Sasuke telah bersiap untuk melemparkan cincin pertunangannya ke dalam sana, namun pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka—kejadian rutin yang terjadi hampir tiap pagi kembali terulang; ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, akan datang untuk membangunkannya agar segera bersiap ke sekolah.

Sasuke segera menurunkan kembali tangannya yang masih menggenggam cincin tadi, bisa jadi masalah besar jika sang ibu mengetahui niat nakalnya barusan. "Ibu tidak mengetuk pintu," protes Sasuke seraya menyembunyikan tangannya di balik selimut.

"Ah maaf, ibu tidak sengaja," ujar Mikoto membela diri. Wanita yang tetap terlihat muda meski telah berusia 43 tahun tersebut lalu memberikan senyum pada anaknya yang tampan ini, "ibu pikir kau belum bangun. Semalam kau jadi harus tidur lebih larut dari biasanya—"

"Itu salah kalian karena telah menjodohkanku seenaknya," potong Sasuke.

"Eh? Hihihi," Mikoto malah terkikik geli, "tenang saja Sasuke, di pesta pernikahanmu nanti kau akan mendapat cuti. Kau nanti tidak perlu khawatir harus bangun pagi karena harus buru-buru sekolah," ucap Nyonya Uchiha tersebut dengan entengnya, di seberang sana si anak tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka. "Baiklah, lebih baik kau segera mandi jika tidak ingin telat sampai ke sekolah. Ibu tunggu di meja makan, kita sarapan bersama." Selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wanita berambut panjang tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di kamarnya.

"Tch, dia kini menjadi lebih menyeramkan daripada nenek sihir." Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi sengaja ia sembunyikan, kembali menatap cincin _'pengikat'_ keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno. "Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa aku yang mereka korbankan?" setelah mendesah pelan, Sasuke lalu beranjak bangun dari kasurnya, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya; mencari laci kecil di bagian tengah perkakas kayu tersebut. "Untuk saat ini, kau kutaruh di sini saja," ucapnya pada cincin tersebut sesaat setelah meletakkannya di dalam laci lemari.

.

.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Sasuke melangkah lemah menuruni tangga beton rumahnya yang menjadi penghubung antara lantai dasar dan lantai satu. Meski telah mandi dan membasahi kepalanya agar bisa segar, namun rasanya masih saja belum maksimal. Kekurangan jam tidur benar-benar menyusahkan Sasuke pagi ini. Lelaki ini lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan, hendak turut serta dalam kegiatan sarapan pagi yang biasa dilakukan di keluarganya—meski jarang sekali semua anggota keluarganya berkumpul lengkap. Kadang keluarga Uchiha hanya menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan tiga orang saja; ibu, anak pertama, dan anak kedua. Jarang sekali sosok kepala rumah tangga mereka ikut hadir dalam kebersamaan tersebut. Kadang pula anak tertua di keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir di sebuah universitas swasta tidak ikut sarapan bersama. Inilah yang membuat Sasuke sejujurnya malas bangun pagi, tidak ada yang spesial selain duduk kaku di atas kursi dan menikmati roti isi atau semangkuk sup hangat yang disajikan pembantu rumah tangganya. Sementara itu sang ibu di seberang mejanya hanya fokus melihat tabloid terkini atau sibuk mengusap-usap _gadget_ layar sentuh berukuran 6 inci di tangannya.

Sasuke telah memasuki kawasan ruang makan, aroma kopi hangat dan roti gandum bakar terasa begitu menggoda hidungnya. Pagi ini ternyata semuanya berkumpul lengkap, Sasuke bisa melihat ayahnya berada di sisi paling ujung meja seakan memimpin sebuah rapat penting. Di sisi meja yang lain ada ibunya tengah mengaduk kopi hangat di cangkir, lalu di sebelahnya ada putra sulung keluarga ini, Uchiha Itachi, lelaki berusia 21 tahun itu sedang mengunyah rotinya. Belum lama Sasuke memperhatikannya, sang kakak telah mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan adik satu-satunya ini senyuman hangat.

"Selamat pagi, adikku," sapa Itachi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia melangkah mendekati meja tersebut.

—tunggu sebentar.

Ada perempuan berambut merah muda yang juga berbaur bersama ketiga anggota keluarga. Sasuke mendengus malas, meski saat ini perempuan tersebut dalam posisi memunggunginya, ia sudah tahu siapa sosok tersebut.

"Pagi ini Sakura sarapan bersama kita," ucap Mikoto yang sepertinya menyadari keterkejutan putranya. "Mulai hari ini dia juga akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu," lanjut Mikoto.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok lelaki yang telah menjadi tunangannya sejak tadi malam. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke," ucapnya ramah, "kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

Sasuke tak menjawab apapun. Ia malah membeku di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tangannya mengepal erat di balik saku celananya. Baginya hal ini sungguh keterlaluan. Apa pertunangan semalam belum cukup memuaskan untuk keluarganya?

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?" sang kepala rumah tangga mulai angkat suara, Sasuke bergidik mendengar sang ayah seolah menegurnya. "Cepat duduk dan makan sarapanmu."

Sasuke menghela napasnya kemudian duduk di samping Sakura.

"Aku harap bisa menemukan teman di sekolah baruku hari ini," ucap Sakura penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, sayang, siapapun pasti ingin berteman denganmu," ujar Mikoto sesaat setelah menghirup kopinya, "mana mungkin tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak baik sepertimu. Apalagi kau adalah pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Haruno, keluarga terpandang yang memiliki banyak cabang bisnis di negara lain. Rugi sekali bagi mereka yang tidak bisa berteman denganmu."

**KRAK.**

Semua pandangan seketika tertuju pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa yang kaulalukan?!" tanya Mikoto panik saat melihat gelas beling retak di genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku akan berangkat sekarang," ucapnya dingin dan segera pergi tanpa memedulikan seruan ibunya.

"Hei, kau belum memakan apa pun!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga berangkat," ujar Sakura yang bersiap menyusul Sasuke. "Aku bawa roti ini, aku akan memberikannya pada Sasuke." sambungnya buru-buru. "Aku pergi dulu, Fugaku-_san_, Mikoto-_san_, Itachi-_san_." Sakura lalu membungkuk hormat dan setelah itu menyusul Sasuke yang tak lagi nampak di ruang makan.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu dingin. Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk di jok penumpang saling tak bertegur satu sama lain. Sasuke sibuk menatap pemandangan jalan memalui jendela di samping kirinya. Sementara itu, Sakura tengah kebingungan menentukan cara yang pas untuk memberikan rotinya kepada Sasuke. Gadis Haruno ini melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, lelaki itu masih saja menatap ke luar. Sakura menghela napasnya lelah.

"Rotimu," ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang berisi roti ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menoleh tanpa berniat menerima roti berisi selai nanas tersebut. "Kau belum makan apapun, nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," tolaknya. Bungsu Uchiha ini kembali memandangi keadaan di luar, membuang tatapannya dari wajah Sakura.

"Kalau kau sampai sakit, keluargamu akan mencemaskanmu. Kau ingin itu terjadi?"

Sasuke enggan merespon.

"Hei," panggil Sakura, gadis ini kembali mengarahkan roti tersebut ke bibir Sasuke—masih berusaha membuat tunangannya ini menyantap sarapan paginya. "Makan rotinya~."

"Aku bilang aku tidak butuh!" bentak Sasuke kasar, membuat Sakura terkejut—bahkan supir yang tengah mengendari mobil mewah ini juga ikut terkejut mendengar suara tinggi Sasuke. "Buang saja roti itu."

Mata _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak lebar, degupan jantungnya masih sangat cepat karena kaget bukan main. "Buang?" Sakura mengulangi kata yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau." Sakura meremas kuat dua roti yang ada di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Melumatkannya hingga kue tersebut berbentuk seperti adonan mentah, menjatuhkannya di lantai mobil, kemudian menggunakan kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu ber-_merk_ untuk menginjak-injak roti tersebut. "Lihat? Sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi. Kau senang?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hhh," Sasuke melepaskan satu napas lelah. "Kau tidak harus menghancurkan sarapanmu juga. Cukup roti yang tadi kau berikan untukku."

"Aku kelepasan," kilah Sakura sambil memgeluarkan beberapa lembar tisu dari tasnya. "Lagipula aku tidak suka selai nanas, tidak cocok di lidahku."

"Terserah," ucap Sasuke malas.

Suasana hening kembali menemani mereka di perjalanan menuju sekolah. Sekolah tujuan mereka berjarak sekitar sepuluh menit perjalanan lagi. Sudah dekat, namun bagi Sasuke terasa begitu jauh karena saat ini ada perempuan 'asing' yang ikut menemaninya menempuh perjalanan ini.

"Ini bukan rencanaku." Sasuke mendengar ucapan Sakura di sampingnya. "Orang tuamu yang menyarankanku untuk pindah ke sekolahmu. Lalu ayah dan ibuku menyetujuinya, aku tidak bisa menolak jika keluargaku sudah bilang begitu." Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan tunangannya tersebut. "Seperti pertunangan ini, ibuku begitu senang saat tahu anaknya ini dilamar oleh lelaki dari keluarga Uchiha." Sakura terlihat tertunduk lesu. "Apalagi ayahku, dia begitu bahagia karena anak dari sahabat lamanya berniat baik untuk menjaga putrinya. Mereka sangat menginginkan adanya hubungan ini di antara kita." Sakura mengusap pelan cincin pertunangan yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Padahal aku tahu kalau kau sangat membenci semuanya, tentu saja kau tidak menginginkan pertunangan bodoh ini. Begitu juga denganku." Sakura menelan _saliva_-nya berat, "aku juga tidak menginginkan hubungan yang sangat dipaksakan ini."

"Tapi kau menerimanya," sahut Sasuke. "Jika sejak awal kau sudah menolak, semua kebohongan ini tak akan berlanjut jauh."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak!" bentak Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke tajam. "Ini keinginan kedua orang tuaku! Mereka begitu bahagia! Mereka terlihat bergitu bersyukur dengan semua ini! Bagaimana mungkin aku menghancurkan hati mereka? Itu sama saja merusak rasa bahagia yang tengah mereka rasakan!" Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan, "apa kaupikir aku setega itu? Apa kaupikir aku sejahat itu sampai-sampai bisa melawan orang tuaku sendiri?!"

Laju mobil telah berhenti, mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Jadi kau memilih mengorbankan kebahagianmu demi keinginan ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap _emerald_ Sakura tajam.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura spontan.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ia lalu membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar. "Hidupmu benar-benar menyedihkan, Haruno Sakura."

**Blamm!**

Pintu mobil kembali tertutup. Sasuke segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan tunangannya yang masih berada di dalam mobil. Sayang sekali Uchiha tampan ini tak sempat melihat setetes air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sakura.

Bahagia.

Bukankah dengan melihat orang yang disayang bahagia akan menciptakan kebahagiaan lain di dalam diri sendiri?

.

.

Sasuke melangkah memasuki ruang kelasnya. Ruang kelas sebelas A yang terletak di tingkat kedua dari bangunan sekolah ini. Bangkunya berada tepat di samping jendela, dari sana ia bisa melihat jelas wilayah depan sekolahnya. Tampak gerbang besi besar yang masih terbuka dan siswa-siswi yang berjalan ramai memasuki kawasan sekolah. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya lebih luas, tak sampai semenit ia pun telah menemukannya; sesosok siswi perempuan dengan surai berwarna _pink_ mencolok tengah berjalan pelan sambil membawa tas di punggungnya.

"—ke, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar suara perempuan memanggil namanya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah suara itu datang, "Shion?"

Perempuan bernama Shion itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Masih pagi kau sudah melamun saja. Kau lihat apa di luar?" tanya Shion seraya ikut memandangi ke arah luar jendela.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke singkat. Lelaki ini lalu mengeluarkan alat-alat tulisnya, bersiap untuk menjalani jam pelajaran yang akan segera dimulai.

"Hmmm, sepertinya kau dalam keadaan yang tidak baik," tebak Shion sambil mengamati baik-baik wajah dingin Uchiha tersebut. "Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kurang tidur saja." Ia memijit-mijit pelan dahinya yang terasa mengenyut.

"Ohh, pesta pertunanganmu semalam begitu melelahkanmu?"

Sasuke kembali diingatkan lagi soal pesta pertunangan tadi malam, padahal ia tak ingin membahas hal tersebut dengan siapapun. "Jangan bahas itu." Sasuke memilih membuka-buka bukunya, lalu berhenti pada halaman yang sudah diberi tanda.

"Maaf, maaf, aku kan hanya bertanya," ujar Shion sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "EH!" seru Shion panik, "tanganmu kenapa?" perempuan berambut pirang ini segera meraih tangan kanan Sasuke yang tampak memar dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "Mengapa tanganmu sampai seperti ini?" tanya Shion cemas.

Sasuke sendiri terkejut melihat tangannya yang terluka itu, sejak tadi ia memang menyadari rasa nyeri di sana, namun ia tak menyangka jika keadaan tangannya lumayan buruk begini. Ternyata efek meremukkan gelas tadi pagi lumayan besar juga. "Terbentur pintu."

"Ah kau ini, dasar ceroboh," ejek Shion dengan nada bercanda. Gadis ini lalu mengambil sapu tangan berwarna hijau muda dari sakunya, "pakai ini dulu ya," ujarnya seraya membelitkan kain segi empat tersebut di tangan Sasuke. "Tunanganmu bisa sedih kalau melihatmu begini."

"Tch, sudah kubilang jangan bahas tentang itu."

"Hihihi, iya maaf, kau ini sensitif sekali!" Shion hanya terkikik geli melihat Sasuke yang sulit mengatur emosinya. "Nah, selesai!" Shion telah selesai menutupi luka di tangan Sasuke dengan sapu tangannya. "Setelah ini lebih baik kau ke UKS untuk memberinya obat. Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Bungsu Uchiha ini mencoba menggerakkan jemari tangannya, rasanya sudah agak mendingan dibanding yang tadi. "Terimakasih," ucapnya pada Shion.

"Bukan masalah! Aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu."

Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Sasuke mendadak merasakan hal aneh, ia melihat bayangan seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya melalui sudut matanya, ia pun menoleh. Namun di saat yang bersamaan bayangan tersebut langsung lenyap menghilang—tapi Sasuke masih menangkap jelas warna merah muda yang tadi ia yakini berada di sana. "Aku keluar sebentar," ucapnya pada Shion. Ia pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kelas.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke pada sesosok siswi berambut merah muda sebahu yang terus berjalan. "Kaudengar aku, kan?"

Sosok yang dipanggil tersebut masih terus melangkah tanpa memedulikan Sasuke.

"Hei, Sakura!" seru Sasuke—kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lantang. Dan caranya yang ini berhasil membuat gadis tersebut berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. "Kau marah?"

Dahi lebar Sakura mengerut, "Marah? Mengapa aku harus marah?"

"Kaulihat semuanya, kan?" Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Ini." Ia menunjukkan tangan yang terbalut kain berwana hijau tersebut ke hadapan Sakura.

"Eh? Hahaha!" Sakura tertawa hambar, "jadi kaupikir aku ini marah karena melihat kekasihmu mengobati lukamu?"

"Kurasa begitu karena kau langsung pergi saat aku menoleh," ucap Sasuke tenang. "Begitu kekanakan. Lagipula Shion bukan kekasihku."

"Kaubilang aku kekanakan?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Yang kekanakan itu bukan aku, tapi dirimu." Sakura menghunuskan telunjuknya tepat di depan dada Sasuke. "Kau, satu-satunya orang bodoh yang mau menghancurkan gelas kaca dengan tangan telanjang. Bo-doh."

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, pertanda emosinya mulai naik karena berhadapan dengan perempuan cerewet satu ini. "Kau juga kekanakan. Kau tidak mau masuk ke kelas hanya karena melihatku dengan perempuan lain," ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Sakura mengerjapkan kelopak matanya; menatap Sasuke keheranan, darimana tunangannya ini bisa mendapat kesimpulan yang terdengar menggelikan tersebut? "Maksudmu aku cemburu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya malas.

"Hahahahahaha!" Sakura tertawa begitu lepas dengan suara yang cukup nyaring. "Ternyata kau lucu juga, Sasuke! Hahahahaha!" putri tunggal keluarga Haruno ini kemudian mencoba menahan tawanya agar segera berhenti sebelum perutnya tambah sakit. "Dengar ya, aku tidak mau masuk ke kelasmu bukan karena aku cemburu melihatmu dengan perempuan lain. Tapi karena kelas itu memang bukan kelasku."

**DOR!**

"Eh?"

"Kita tidak sekelas. Aku berada di kelas E—di ujung sana," ucap Sakura seraya melirik kelas paling ujung di tingkat dua sekolah ini. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuntutimu di sini. Lagipula aku juga tak tahan berdekatan denganmu terus," ucapnya dengan nada menusuk. "Sampai jumpa." Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini giliran Sakura yang meninggalkan sang tunangan membeku tak bergerak di tempat.

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu lewat dua puluh menit. Haruno Sakura telah duduk di dalam mobil, menunggu tunangannya yang sudah telat lebih dari sepuluh menit. Sakura hanya bisa memainkan ponsel layar sentuhnya malas, beberapa menit lalu ia sempat membuka situs berisi gosip terkini para selebritis, tapi hanya sebentar ia sudah merasakan bosan. Ibu jarinya lalu menuju pada _icon_ berbentuk pigura; folder galeri yang berisikan banyak foto dan video koleksinya. Gadis bermata hijau muda ini segera membukanya dan langsung disambut oleh deretan foto-foto terbaru yang diambil tadi malam—foto di pesta pertunangannya. Sakura melihatnya satu per satu, sesekali ia juga memperbesar beberapa foto yang diambil terlalu jauh, atau foto wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang berantakan.

**Deg.**

Ada foto dimana ia berdiri berdampingan dengan sang tunangan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka berdiri sangat dekat, Sakura yang mengenakan gaun berwarna _pink_ tua dengan rambut dicepol ke belakang, bersandar nyaman di dada Sasuke—lelaki itu terlihat begitu tampan dan jantan dengan jas hitam polos di tubuh sempurnanya. Sakura tersenyum begitu bahagia di foto itu, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar pada kamera seraya melingkarkan tangannya erat di pinggang Sakura.

"_Acting_ kami lumayan juga," ujar Sakura seraya memperbesar foto tersebut di area wajah dirinya dan Sasuke. Yang dikatakan gadis ini memang benar, keduanya tampak begitu alami di foto tersebut, meski Sasuke terlihat kaku tapi semuanya terasa begitu wajar. Senyum manis yang menghias wajah Sakura menandakan gadis ini begitu menikmati _moment_ indah tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat seolah gugup karena ia harus ber-_pose_ semesra itu di depan banyak orang. Keduanya tak terlihat seperti dua manusia asing yang melakukan hal menyenangkan tersebut dengan terpaksa. Mereka terlihat seakan begitu menginginkan semuanya.

Padahal segala yang mereka lakukan hanyalah bohong belaka. Sakura terkikik pelan, "sayang kalau foto ini cuma jadi sampah yang memenuhi memori ponselku," ujarnya pelan. Ia pun kembali menggerakkan jempolnya lincah.

**Set Picture As: ****Wallpaper**

"Tidak buruk juga." Sakura kini memandangi layar _home_ ponselnya yang sudah berganti menjadi gambar dirinya dan Sasuke. "Setidaknya aku akan selalu diingatkan bahwa aku sudah jadi milik seseorang."

"Sakura-_sama_," panggil supir pribadi Sasuke yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Sasuke-_sama_ menyuruh kita untuk pulang duluan."

Genggaman tangan Sakura pada ponselnya mendadak mengerat. "Apa dia juga bilang akan pergi ke mana?"

"Tidak." Lelaki yang masih tampak bugar meski telah berusia empat puluh tahun itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tch," Sakura mendecih, "ya sudah kita duluan saja," ucap gadis Haruno ini seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di bantalan kursi mobil.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pulang naik bis bersamaku?" tanya Shion kurang yakin pada teman lelakinya satu ini. Lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya selalu pergi dan pulang sekolah dijemput dengan mobil mewah lengkap dengan supir pribadi.

"Aku sudah menyuruh supirku pulang duluan."

"Tapi haltenya cukup jauh, kita harus jalan kaki dulu," ujar Shion khawatir, ia takut kalau Sasuke tak terbiasa berjalan jauh di bawah terik matahari ditambah dengan polusi kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Jadi kau meremehkanku, hn?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya saat menatap wajah cemas Shion. "Aku memang kaya, tapi aku tidak selemah itu."

Shion mendengus malas. "Huuh, dasar Uchiha!"

Keduanya segera berjalan bersama melewati gerbang besi besar, satu-satunya akses yang bisa dilalui untuk keluar-masuk area sekolah ini. Sasuke diam-diam mengerlingkan matanya ke setiap sisi jalan, mencoba mencari keberadaan sedan hitam mengkilap yang biasa dinaikinya tiap hari. Namun Sasuke tak menemukannya dimana pun. Sepertinya apa yang ia perintahkan pada sang supir telah dijalankan sesuai apa yang ia inginkan.

_'Baguslah,'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Ia segera menyamai langkah kaki Shion yang telah berjarak dua meter di depannya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana, bahkan hawa panas yang menerpa tak Sasuke permasalahkan, anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara ini sudah tak sabar menikmati sensasi naik bis kota seperti manusia pada umumnya. Menikmati sisi lain dunia yang berbanding terbalik dengan garis takdirnya.

.

.

.

**chapter 1 : ****END**

**To be continued.**

Holaaaaa~

Udah lama ga nulis buat sasusaku. Semoga feelnya masih ada ya. Hehehe

Makasih udah mau mampir dan baca fic ini sampe selesai.

Gimana? Punya komentar atau pertanyaan? Bagaimana kesanmu buat fic ini?

Silakan sampaikan di kotak review kalo berkenan yah :3

Btw fic ini diusahakan bakal tamat di tanggal 20 Februari 2014, pas SasuSaku Fanday. Yang suka SasuSaku ayo ikutan berkarya juga. Gacuma ff aja, fanart, essay dll juga bisa. #promosi wakakaka

**Cuplikan buat ch depan :**

"Aku Sakura. Tunangan dari lelaki yang sedang bersamamu."

"Sasuke, apa kau menyukai Sakura?"

"Sakura, sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku pada ibumu."

Okelah akhir kata aku pamit dulu.

Salam cinta, Lucifionne :*


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto is property of **Masashi Kishimoto.**  
I do not take any profit.

**Genre** : Drama – Hurt/Comfort  
**setting** : Alternate Universe

**Note** : Dedicated for SasuSaku Fanday, February 20th 2014.

.

The Fiance

.

Chapter #2

.

_By : Lucifionne_

.

.

"Bagaimana kesanmu setelah seminggu berada di sekolah baru, Sakura?" tanya Uchiha Mikoto sambil mengolesi roti tawarnya dengan mentega. "Kau bisa beradaptasi dengan suasana di sana?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Murid-murid di sana begitu ramah. Aku merasa begitu diterima di sekolah tersebut," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Beberapa detik kemudian ia malah menatap kosong pada segelas susu coklat di depannya.

Sasuke yang duduk di dekatnya menyadari hal aneh tersebut. Ada apa dengan Tuan Putri Haruno ini? Perempuan bermatakan permata hijau tersebut seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Namun Sasuke segera memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Buat apa dia peduli? Jika Sakura memang menyembunyikan sesuatu maka itu bukanlah urusannya. Ia tak perlu ikut campur.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Mikoto lega. "Dulu aku menolak keras saat Sasuke memilih masuk ke sekolah negeri, sekolah dimana anak kalangan menengah ke bawah dicampuradukkan dengan kalangan elit seperti kita," tuturnya dengan wajah malas. "Tapi putraku yang tampan ini begitu keras kepala, mau tak mau aku pun mengizinkannya bersekolah di sana."

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Tapi menurutku Sasuke begitu hebat bisa bertahan lama di sana," puji Sakura yang lebih terdengar seolah merendahkan Sasuke.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi aku membatasi pertemanannya, jangan sampai berteman dengan kalangan kelas rendahan yang mobil satu saja tidak punya."

"Aku berangkat," ucap Sasuke dingin, memotong obrolan hangat antara ibu dan tunangannya di pagi hari. Pagi ini sang ayah dan kakaknya tidak ikut serta dalam kegiatan sarapan bersama. Berada di sana membuat Sasuke merasa seperti patung bodoh yang dipaksa mendengar celotehan sombong dua perempuan di dekatnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, sayang," ucap Mikoto.

"Aku juga akan berangkat." Sakura beranjak bangun kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Iya. Hati-hati juga untukmu, calon menantuku." Mikoto sepertinya begitu mencintai perempuan keturunan Haruno ini, entah karena kepribadian gadis tersebut yang cocok untuknya, atau karena kekayaan materi yang telah menunggunya saat dewasa nanti? "Sasuke, jaga Sakura baik-baik ya? Ibu tidak mau jika gadis yang akan memberikanku cucu ini sampai terluka walau cuma sedikit," goda Nyonya Uchiha usil. Wajah Sakura tampak memerah mendengar kalimat tersebut.

Sedangkat Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Ibu."

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno duduk merenung di bangku kelasnya. Ia sendirian, saat ini seluruh penghuni kelas sedang berpencar bersama kelompoknya masing-masing, menikmati jam istirahat makan siang sebaik mungkin. Ada yang beramai-ramai menuju kantin untuk memesan makanan di sana, ada yang berada di taman sekolah sambil menikmati bekal bawaan mereka dari rumah, ada pula yang iseng menikmati makan siang di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku. Akan tetapi Sakura masih di kelasnya seorang diri tanpa ada siapa pun. Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut duduk di pojok kelas sambil menatap bingung pada kotak makan berukuran sedang yang berada di atas mejanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan makanan sebanyak ini sendirian?

"Aku tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan semuanya sendiri," keluh Sakura sambil memainkan potongan sayur hijau menggunakan sumpit kayunya. "Apa aku harus melakukannya? Apa aku akan mendengarkan saran dari ibu tadi pagi?" Sakura kembali memikirkan saran dari ibunya di rumah sesaat sebelum ia berangkat menuju kediaman Uchiha. Ibunya tahu bahwa porsi makanan yang Sakura bawa akan kelebihan banyak jika hanya untuk satu orang saja, maka ibunya menyarankan untuk membaginya juga dengan Sasuke. Sakura sudah pasti tak bisa menolak usulan sang ibunda, lagipula tidak ada yang salah dengan membagi bekalnya dengan Sasuke, lelaki tampan tersebut adalah tunangannya—bukan orang lain, hal yang wajar jika mereka menghabiskan jam makan siang berduaan di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

Akan tetapi,

—rasanya begitu sulit untuk Sakura. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk membawa dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke, apalagi untuk mengajaknya bicara baik-baik. Dua kali berpapasan tanpa sengaja di jalan lorong menuju toilet saja keduanya saling tak menyapa, saling mengabaikan seolah tak saling kenal satu sama lain. Belum lagi dengan aura buruk yang selalu mendampingi obrolan singkat mereka di mobil saat mereka berangkat sekolah. Rasanya mustahil jika Sasuke akan menyambut kedatangannya dengan tangan terbuka. Apalagi ia harus datang menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sasuke—Sakura merasa semua itu sangat memalukan.

"Huh!" Sakura menutup kembali kotak makan hitamnya. "Mau sampai kapan aku terus begini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Mau mengelak bagaimana pun, pada akhirnya aku tetaplah tunangannya, dan saat tiba waktunya nanti ..., aku akan menikah dan menjadi istrinya."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia terkejut dengan kalimat yang barusan ia lontarkan dari bibirnya sendiri.

Menikah, menjadi istri Sasuke. Menjadi satu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Terikat penuh pada lelaki yang sampai saat ini masih belum bisa menerimanya. Apa Sakura akan membiarkan keadaan tidak mengenakkan ini terus berlanjut hingga mereka menikah nanti?

"Tidak!" Sakura segera bangkit dari bangkunya. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang aku bisa semampunya!" ucapnya penuh semangat. "Aku harus bisa memperbaiki keadaan hubungan yang menyedihkan ini." Sakura bergegas merapikan kotak bekalnya, setelah selesai ia pun melangkah keluar kelas sambil membawa wadah berisi makan siang tersebut.

.

.

Bel tanda jam istirahat datang telah berbunyi. Para murid bergegas merapikan mejanya masing-masing. Selesai memberi salam pada guru yang telah usai mengajar, mereka lalu berpencar menuju tempat berkumpul favorit untuk menikmati makan siang. Tak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke, siswa yang datang dari kalangan elit ini jarang sekali membawa makanan dari rumah. Uang jajannya yang tak akan habis meski untuk membeli sepuluh mangkuk mie sekaligus menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia tak pernah membawa bekal. Dengan uang saku bernominal jauh di atas normal dibanding siswa lain seangkatannya, Sasuke bisa membeli apa saja yang ia mau. Meski kadang ia merindukan masakan rumah khas buatan tangan ibunya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakannya—terakhir kalinya adalah saat ia masih kelas satu SD dulu.

"Kau bawa bekal hari ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Shion yang masih sibuk pada dengan tasnya. Siswi cantik tersebut sedang memasukkan beberapa buah bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Tidak," Shion menggeleng seraya menutup kembali resleting tasnya. "Aku bangun kesiangan jadi tidak sempat menyiapkan makanan." Gadis ini lalu berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang telah berada di muka pintu. "Lagipula kau janji akan mentraktirku hari ini, kan?" ucapnya sambil menyikut pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Mereka lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas yang sudah mulai sepi ditinggal para penghuni kelas.

"Sasuke."

**Tap.**

Langkah Sasuke langsung berhenti saat mendengar suara feminim seseorang memanggil namanya. Bungsu Uchiha ini pun menoleh, tampak sang tunangan tengah berdiri sambil menjinjing sebuah wadah hitam dengan kedua tangannya. Jarak mereka hanya sekitar tiga meter, tak heran jika Sasuke telah mencium aroma menggoda dari arah Sakura.

Shion juga ikut menoleh, matanya sempat melebar saat menangkap sosok cantik dengan tubuh sempurna yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya. "Kau...?"

"Aku Sakura," keturunan Haruno ini melangkah anggun mendekati Sasuke dan Shion, "tunangan dari lelaki yang sedang bersamamu."

"Ah, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga!" seru Shion sambil tertawa hambar, terdengar seperti tawa yang dipaksakan. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersamalan dengan Sakura. "Perkenalkan, aku Shion, aku ini—"

"Temannya Sasuke, kan?" potong Sakura cepat. Ia juga mengacuhkan tangan Shion—seolah tak melihat apapun di depannya.

"Eh? Yaa, begitulah. Aku temannya Sasuke." Shion hanya bisa tersenyum sumringah. Wajah dingin Sakura ditambah tatapan sinis saat berbicara dengannya membuat Shion kikuk dan salah tingkah, ia takut kalau sampai salah bicara dan membuat gadis kaya itu marah. Dari raut wajah Sakura terlihat jelas bahwa dia sama sekali bukanlah orang yang ramah.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Bisakah kalau kita bicara tanpa ada orang luar?"

"Ehm, sepertinya aku harus pergi—"

"Kau tetap di sini," perintah Sasuke, tangannya mencengkram tangan Shion, mencegah agar gadis tersebut tidak pergi. "Katakan apa maumu," Sasuke beralih pada Sakura.

Genggaman tangan Sakura pada gagang kotak bekalnya mengerat, mata hijaunya menatap nanar pada gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri begitu dekat di samping Sasuke yang telah menjadi tunangannya lebih dari seminggu. "Ibuku menyuruhku memakan bekal ini bersamamu," ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal. Ia lalu menyerahkan kotak makan berukuran sedang tersebut pada Sasuke. "Hanya cukup untuk berdua," lanjutnya sambil melirik tajam Shion yang masih ada di antara dirinya dan Sasuke—isyarat kecil agar gadis tersebut segera pergi.

Sasuke mengabaikan kotak berisi makanan tersebut. "Aku sudah janji—"

"Ah! Aku lupa sudah memesan bubur sejak pagi tadi!" seru Shion tiba-tiba. "Aku akan ke kantin sendirian. Nikmatilah makan siang kalian berdua," ucapnya lembut. Ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di koridor kelas.

"Jadi? Kau akan pergi ke kantin bersamanya atau menikmati ini denganku?" tanya Sakura. Mata hijau gadis tersebut menusuk masuk menyerap segala kekuatan yang ada dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah malas. "Terserah kau saja."

.

.

Sasuke mengambil satu keping terakhir nasi kepal rumahan yang dibawakan Sakura untuk menu makan siang mereka. Sasuke tak bisa memungkiri bahwa rasa makanan yang dibawa Sakura siang ini begitu enak dan pas di lidahnya. Bahkan saking asyiknya menikmati semua jenis hidangan yang Sakura bawa, Sasuke tak merasakan perasaan tak nyaman yang selalu muncul jika berada berdekatan dengan pewaris tunggal klan Haruno tersebut. Untuk saat ini rasanya begitu santai, tak ada yang perlu dihindari atau ditahan, buktinya sang Uchiha muda tersebut tak malu-malu untuk terus mengunyah tanpa henti sampai isi di dalam kotak tersebut habis. Jika dihitung-hitung, Sasukelah yang memakan habis dua per tiga makanan di dalam sana.

"Enak?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Ia kemudian meneguk air mineral yang barusan ia ambil dari dalam tasnya. "Masakan ibumu enak juga."

Sakura sempat terdiam sejenak, namun ia segera berkata, "Tentu saja! Ibuku memang mahir dalam hal memasak."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak yakin, "ekspresimu aneh. Jangan bilang kalau ini buatan pelayanmu."

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Sakura tegas. "Memang banyak pelayan yang bekerja di rumahku, tapi untuk yang satu ini bukan buatan mereka."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya malas. "Ya aku percaya. Yang pasti ini bukan buatanmu."

"Hahahaha," Sakura tertawa kasar, "buat apa membuang waktuku untuk masak, huh? Kaupikir aku harus bangun jam berapa lagi untuk bisa menyiapkan semua ini?" Sakura lalu membelai pelan kulit tangannya, "berhadapan langsung dengan peralatan dapur bisa merusak kulitku. Sayang sekali 'kan kalau sampai perawatan mahal yang kujalani jadi rusak cuma karena hal sepele?"

"Hn. Tapi kurasa kau tidak akan rugi, uang yang kaukeluarkan mungkin tak sampai satu persen dari kekayaan keluargamu." Sasuke mulai merapikan kotak bekal Sakura. "Mungkin kau harus membuang sedikit uangmu dengan kursus memasak."

"Untuk apa aku masak sendiri jika bisa membayar pelayan?"

"Tapi jika menikah dan menjadi seorang istri nant,i kau harus—" Sasuke mendadak menghetikan kalimatnya. Sepertinya ia sudah salah bicara.

"Huh? Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, jarak mereka saat ini hanya dihalangi meja kayu yang lebarnya tak sampai semeter. "Mengapa kau berhenti?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan mematikan Sakura, "Lupakan." Sasuke menyerahkan wadah yang kini telah kosong itu ke tangan Sakura. "Terimakasih untuk makan siangnya."

Sakura hanya mendengus seraya menerima kotak bekal dengan tangannya.

Hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sasuke...," nada suaranya terdengar berbeda, "—mana cincinmu?"

**Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Bibir Sasuke mendadak kelu. Dua menit berlalu dan ia masih menggantungkan pertanyaan Sakura tanpa jawaban.

"Sasu—"

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya," potong Sasuke cepat. "Tidak di saat aku masih belum bisa menganggapmu sebagai tunanganku."

.

.

Sakura bergerak gelisah di dalam mobil mewah yang sudah seminggu lebih ini jadi kendaraannya pulang-pergi ke sekolah. Ini memang bukan mobilnya melainkan milik keluarga Uchiha—keluarga tunangannya. Padahal Ia pikir akan lebih mudah jika ia berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan mobil dan supir pribadinya sendiri, hal itu sudah pasti tidak akan merepotkan siapapun. Ditambah lagi kini tiap hari ia diharuskan sarapan di kediaman Uchiha, gadis yang lahir di tengah musim semi ini diharuskan bangun lebih awal daripada biasanya. Jarak antara rumah keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha memang cukup jauh, bisa memakan waktu tempuh hingga dua puluh menit. Sakura sendiri merasa agak kurang nyaman dengan aturan tersebut. Namun semuanya telah dijadwal secara rapi dan ia tinggal menjalani.

Lagipula ia bisa apa?

Hidup dengan jalan yang telah ditentukan sebaik mungkin, jika satu saja berjalan tidak sesuai rencana maka akan menggagalkan yang lainnya juga. Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti dan melalukan semuanya dengan senang hati.

"Sasuke-_sama_ bilang dia juga tidak pulang bersama kita hari ini," ucap Kimimaru—supir pribadi yang telah bekerja lima tahun di keluarga Uchiha.

"Tch," Sakura mendecih pelan, "berikan ponselmu padaku," perintahnya seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk mengambil ponsel si supir. Kimimaru pun segera memberikannya, mana mungkin ia berani membantah ucapan dari tunangan Tuannya ini.

Sakura segera memencet _keypad qwerty_ ponsel tersebut, berniat mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk lelaki yang harusnya pulang menaiki kendaraan yang sama dengannya sejak seminggu lalu.

_**To : Sasuke-**_**sama**

_Harusnya kita pulang bersama._

_Kau ke mana?_

_- Sakura_

Dua menit berlalu, benda persegi panjang tersebut bergetar pelan. Ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

_**From : Sasuke-**_**sama**

_Bukan urusanmu._

Sakura menahan sesak di dadanya saat menerima balasan pesan singkat dari Sasuke. "Kita pulang duluan saja."

.

.

"Siapa?" Shion menatap penasaran pada teman lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah lelaki tersebut begitu serius sambil menatap layar _handphone_-nya seolah ingin menelan barang tersebut hingga habis. "Ibumu?" tebak Shion.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Sakura." Ia lalu memasukkan kembali _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku celana. Jika Sakura mengirim pesan lagi Sasuke tak akan bisa menerimanya karena ia telah mematikan daya ponsel tersebut.

"Dia mencarimu?" kening Shion mengerut tipis, "apa kau sudah buat janji dengannya?"

Sasuke menggeleng lagi. "Tidak. Sebenarnya kami harus pulang bersama sejak dia pindah ke sekolah kita. Tapi aku menolak."

"Dan kau lebih memilih pulang naik bis bersamaku?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya perlahan di sandaran kursi bis yang sedang mereka tumpangi. "Kurasa begitu."

Shion tersenyum tipis. Mata _violet_-nya lalu memandangi lekat rupa sempurna wajah Sasuke. "Aku jadi merasa berdosa," ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke membuka matanya, "Maksudmu?"

Shion lalu ikut menyandarkan dirinya di kursi, kini ia menghadap lurus ke depan. "Aku seperti melakukan tindakan kriminal. Membawa kabur seorang lelaki yang sudah jadi milik seseorang."

"Aku belum jadi milik siapapun," bantah Sasuke tegas, topik 'tunangan' memang menjadi sesuatu yang sensitif di telinganya. "Lagipula ini adalah pilihanku. Aku yang ingin pulang denganmu," lanjutnya.

Shion terdiam, pandangannya tak fokus ke depan, di benaknya mulai muncul pikiran-pikiran liar yang selama ini dipendamnya. "Sasuke," panggil Shion pelan. Lelaki yang ia panggil hanya merespon dengan gumaman. "Kau ..., menyukai Sakura?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat dan langsung ke intinya.

"Tapi dia itu tunanganmu, harusnya kau menyukai Sakura."

Sasuke mendesah malas. "Aku tidak bisa menyukai gadis egois sepertinya. Melakukan sesuatu dan memerintahku seenaknya," Sasuke menoleh ke samping untuk menatap gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya. "Bukan gadis seperti itu yang aku sukai."

"Lalu ..., yang seperti apa?"

"Entahlah." Sasuke mengembalikan posisi kepalanya seperti semula. "Aku belum pernah menyukai seorang gadis. Aku tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk merasakannya."

Laju bis kota yang mereka tumpangi mulai melambat karena telah hampir sampai di sebuah halte, dimana telah ada beberapa calon penumpang yang menunggu di sana—ada juga penumpang bis yang hendak turun di sana.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Shion dengan suara begitu serius. Mimik wajah gadis tersebut juga berbeda dari biasanya; terlihat tegang dan sedikit terlihat takut. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Sasuke sendiri cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan Shion kepadanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia sangka akan keluar dari mulut perempuan yang telah ia kenal hampir dua tahun ini. Apa ia menyukai gadis yang telah menjadi teman baiknya ini? Apa ia memiliki perasaan spesial untuk Shion yang selalu membantunya tanpa ia minta? Sasuke sendiri tak tahu jawaban yang pas untuk menjawabnya.

Shion memang cantik. Kecantikan siswi sederhana itu bisa dibilang sebanding dengan Sakura yang merupakan putri kaya raya. Tapi sifat dan perilaku mereka jelas berbeda, Shion selalu memperlakukan Sasuke dengan baik, tak pernah merasa keberatan atau canggung dengan perbedaan status sosial di antara mereka. Bahkan di saat teman sekelas mereka lainnya merasa bosan dan malas untuk bergaul dengan Sasuke karena sikap dinginnya, Shion malah betah bertahan di sampingnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, gadis itu mampu memaksa Sasuke untuk melalukan hal yang tak diinginkannya. Dengan tatapan mata hijau indahnya ditambah sandiwara palsu di depan orang tua mereka, Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke menuruti keinginannya. Membuat bungsu Uchiha tersebut seolah tunduk tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Shion, aku—"

"Aku hanya bercanda!" seru Shion cepat sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Hihihi, wajahmu tegang sekali, Sasuke. Aku tidak serius tadi," ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan.

**Hiiiytt.**

Bis yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti di depan halte, tampak para beberapa penumpang mulai turun dari bis.

"Aku sudah sampai," ucap Shion seraya bangun dan memeriksa kelengkapan barang yang ia bawa. Setelah yakin tak ada yang ketinggalan, teman sekelas Sasuke ini lalu melangkah dan menyusul penumpang yang telah turun lainnya. "Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Sasuke dan Sakura beriringan menapaki koridor sekolah mereka. Keduanya sedang berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing, ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka menempuh jalan searah ini berdua sejak sebulan lalu saat Sakura resmi menjadi salah satu siswi di sekolah ini. Sasuke sering menghindar dari keadaan ini, ia akan keluar dari mobil lebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Sakura, atau saat memasuki kawasan sekolah ia akan berbelok dulu ke jalan yang berbeda dan membiarkan Sakura berjalan mendahuluinya. Namun hari ini Sasuke terlihat telah jenuh melakukan triknya. Karena apapun yang akan ia lakukan tetap saja bungsu Uchiha tersebut tak bisa terus-terusan mengelak dari kenyataan—mereka telah bertunangan, mereka berada di satu atap sekolah yang sama, melewati arah yang sama dan di jam sama. Terus-terusan menghindar tak akan mengubah kenyataan menyebalkan tersebut.

Sasuke melirik gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya melalui ekor matanya. Tak ada yang kurang dari rupa gadis ini—dia cantik, punya kulit yang bersih, mata hijau bening dan rambut sebahu yang tampak halus. Tapi tetap saja, segala keindahan itu belum bisa membuat Sasuke membuka hatinya dan membiarkan Sakura masuk untuk menetap di sana. Sakura belum memberinya kesan yang baik, tunangannya ini lebih sering menciptakan rasa tidak nyaman untuknya. Perbincangan akan berakhir dengan perdebatan—sifat angkuh Sakura sebagai putri dari keluarga kaya—kemampuan _acting_-nya di depan keluarga mereka, semua hal itu begitu memuakkan untuk Sasuke. Entah bagaimana caranya agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman gadis Haruno ini. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia tahu bahwa semua itu mustahil. Terlebih ibunya tampak tak ingin menyia-nyiakan Sakura-asetnya di masa depan nanti, akan sangat sulit bagi Sasuke untuk bisa kabur dari garis takdir yang telah diatur oleh keluarganya.

"Kaulihat apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke tersentak pelan, ia lupa bahwa beberapa langkah ini ia lakukan sambil menatap wajah tanpa cacat Sakura. "Tidak ada."

"Hihihi," Sakura terkikik pelan, "sudah mulai tersihir oleh kecantikanku?" tanya Sakura bangga.

"Itu tak akan terjadi," bantah Sasuke sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Harusnya tadi ia jangan menatap wajah gadis tersebut, Sakura pasti telah salah mengartikan tatapannya barusan.

Dan lagipula, kenapa Sasuke sendiri tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia memperhatikan wajah manis itu sangat serius?

"Kalau tidak mau mengaku ya sudah," ujar Sakura, "kelihatan sekali tadi kau begitu menikmati saat-saat melihat wajahku."

Sasuke mendesah pelan; berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh ke Sakura. "Terserah. Jika kau menganggapnya begitu maka aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Hahahaha," Sakura malah tertawa keras, "mudah sekali membuatmu marah. Di usia tiga puluh nanti aku yakin wajahmu sudah keriput."

Sasuke mengabaikan ejekan yang Sakura berikan untuknya. Makin ditanggapi malah makin menjadi, Sasuke memilih diam sambil kembali melangkah. Ia kini menatap ke bawah—melihat sepatunya menjejaki lantai keramik sekolah yang berwarna putih susu. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap kotak hitam yang dibawa Sakura. Sebuah kotak bekal yang dulu juga pernah Sakura bawa saat jam makan siang sekolah. "Ibumu membuatkanmu bekal lagi?"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit kaget saat lelaki di sebelahnya menyadari apa yang ia bawa. "Ya, begitulah. Padahal aku sudah minta agar dia tidak repot-repot membuatnya untukku lagi."

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena ibumu berbaik hati melakukannya untukmu," komentar Sasuke.

"Tapi aku bisa membeli makanan yang jauh lebih enak di kantin, teman-teman yang dekat denganku di kelas juga tidak ada yang membawa bekal seperti ini," ujar Sakura kesal. "Kau saja tidak bawa bekal. Kurasa hal ini memalukan. Aku tidak akan memakannya."

**Tap.**

Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini tepat di depan muka pintu kelasnya. "Berikan padaku," perintahnya.

Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sakura meragukan Sasuke. "Kau pasti akan membuang makanan ini saat aku tidak melihatnya."

Sasuke merebut kotak berisi makanan itu dari tangan Sakura. "Aku akan memakannya."

"Aku—"

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke!" seru gadis berambut pirang yang muncul dari dalam kelas. "Kau baca _sms_-ku semalam, kan? Aku masih belum mengerti tugas matematika yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei kemarin, jadi kuharap kau mau membantuku," lanjut Shion santai sampai akhirnya ia menyadari ada orang lain yang berada di sana. "Ah, ada Sakura. Selamat pagi." Shion memberikan senyumnya pada putri Haruno tersebut yang sudah dipastikan tak akan membalas sapaan ramahnya. "Sasuke, kaubawa apa?"

"Bekal buatan Mebuki-_san_, ibunya Sakura," jawab Sasuke, "aku pernah ceritakan padamu kalau masakan Mebuki-san sangat enak, kan?"

Shion mengangguk semangat. "Iya! Kau pernah bilang juga kalau kau ingin menikmatinya lagi. Kau sangat beruntung karena calon mertuamu berbaik hati memberikannya lagi untukmu."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Nanti siang temani aku menikmatinya."

**Deg.**

Dada Sakura berdenyut saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Shion tak percaya. "Baik! Dengan senang hati, Sasuke-_sama_," goda Shion. Mata _violet_-nya tampak berbinar ceria.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas, Sakura hanya merespon dengan lirikan mata hijaunya, "sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku untuk ibumu."

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura tengah memandangi pantulan wajahnya di sebuah cermin, ia saat ini berada di ruang ganti pakaian sekolahnya. Mata pelajaran olahraga mengharuskan semua siswanya mengenakan seragam _training_ agar bisa bebas bergerak di lapangan. Sakura telah mengenakan pakaian khusus olahraga sekolahnya yang berewarna biru dengan sedikit polesan warna putih. Suasana ruang ganti putri sudah sepi, tinggal dia sendiri yang berada di sana. Jam pelajaran olahraga akan dimulai lima menit dari sekarang, namun siswi satu ini masih enggan untuk beranjak. Ia masih saja menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin yang juga balik menatapnya.

"Apa aku bisa melalui semua ini?" ucapnya pelan. Sakura lalu melepas helaan napasnya. Kemudian mengikat rambut merah jambunya tinggi ke belakang. Sakura mencoba tersenyum meski rasanya agak pedih, "semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya pada pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin.

Sakura segera mengemasi barangnya, memasukkan kemeja, rok dan _blazer_ sekolahnya ke dalam _locker_ bercat abu-abu tua. Setelah selesai membereskan semuanya gadis ini bergegas berjalan ke luar menuju lapangan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tingkat dua.

Saat di perjalanannya ini tanpa sengaja Sakura berpapasan dengan siswi berambut pirang panjang yang melangkah berlawanan arah dengannya. Sakura kenal siapa perempuan ini, meski tak berada di satu kelas yang sama namun Sakura hapal betul tiap senti bentuk wajah tersebut. Sakura mencoba mengabaikannya dengan cara menatap tajam ke depan seolah tak ada siapapun di koridor ini selain dirinya.

"Sakura?"

Namun sialnya siswi tersebut malah menyapanya diiringi senyum manis yang menjengkelkan untuk Sakura.

"Jam pelajaran olahragamu sudah dimulai, tadi aku lihat teman-teman sekelasmu sudah melakukan pemanasan di lapangan," ujar siswi tersebut ramah.

"Dan kau menghalangiku—aku akan makin terlambat," ucap Sakura ketus.

"Eh? Hahaha," siswi berambut pirang itu tertawa canggung. "Maaf. Kalau begitu silakan lanjutkan langkahmu," ucapnya sambil menepi, memberikan jalan agar Sakura bisa lewat tanpa hambatan. "Permisi." Ia mengudurkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum Sakura melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Shion," Sakura menahan siswi tersebut, Shion yang telah berada semeter di belakangnya pun berhenti.

"Ya?"

Sakura mendadak diam dan bingung harus mengatakan apa pada gadis manis di belakangnya itu. Banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan, banyak hal mengganjal yang ingin segera ia selesaikan dengan Shion. Tapi Sakura sendiri kesulitan menemukan kalimat untuk menjabarkan semuanya secara jelas. Bahkan ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa luapan emosi ini bisa mengacaukan pikirannya. "Kau...," Sakura menarik napasnya, "—kau tidak boleh terus-terusan berada di dekat Sasuke."

**Shussshh~**

Angin sepoi berhembus segar, menggerakkan anak-anak rambut Sakura yang tak ikut terikat. Suasana hening mendadak menenggelamkan dua gadis cantik tersebut dalam kebisuan. Hampir semenit keduanya terus diam, bahkan Sakura mengabaikan jam olahraganya yang telah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit lalu.

"Kautahu kalau aku dan Sasuke sudah bertunangan, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan posisi mereka yang masih saling membelakangi. "Kau harus menjauhinya."

Beberapa detik kemudian Shion menyahut, "Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

_Emerald_ Sakura membulat lebar, pewaris tunggal kekayaan Haruno ini sontak berbalik untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Shion. "Apa kaubilang?"

Shion menoleh, "Aku tidak bisa menjauhi Sasuke."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Apa kau gila? Dia sudah bertunangan! Dia bukan lagi lelaki bebas yang bisa kaudekati seenaknya!" bentak Sakura kesal. "Apa kau tidak sadar dengan siapa kau berurusan? Sasuke adalah anak dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di kota ini, gadis biasa sepertimu tidak pantas berada di dekatnya!"

"Begitukah?" suara Shion terdengar santai menghadapi gadis kaya yang tengah mengamuk tepat di depannya. "Jadi menurutmu siapa yang pantas untuk Sasuke jika perempuan itu bukan aku?"

"Tentu saja perempuan yang berada di _level_ sama tingginya seperti dia," jawab Sakura angkuh, "Ibunya menyukaiku. Ia memilihku di antara puluhan perempuan kaya lainnya." Sakura menautkan poninya ke balik daun telinganya. "Kau harusnya berkaca dan menyadari posisimu. Jangan bersikap genit menganggu tunanganku lagi. Kau harus tahu diri, jangan merendahkan dirimu lebih jauh lagi dari ini."

Shion memejamkan matanya, sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya. "Sudah selesai?"

"Belum—jika kau masih saja mencoba mendekati Sasuke."

Shion tersenyum tipis. "Kau mungkin benar, ibunya mungkin menyukaimu—kau berada di level yang sama dengannya, bahkan lebih tinggi—kau adalah tunangannya—kau berhak melarangku untuk mendekati Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sudah bukan lelaki 'bebas' lagi. Mungkin kau memang benar." Shion maju dua langkah mendekati putri Haruno tunangan sah dari Uchiha Sasuke. "Akan tetapi, apa kau yakin bahwa tunanganmu menyukaimu? Apa Sasuke menginginkanmu?"

Sakura terdiam tak punya jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kautahu, Sakura-_sama_, Sasuke sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa dia—" Shion menyentuh dagu lancip Sakura, "—sama sekali tidak menyukaimu."

Sakura segera menepis sentuhan tangan Shion di wajahnya.

"Kau mungkin memiliki keluarga dan raganya," ujar Shion sambil berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. "Tapi hatinya? –aku yakin tidak."

**.**

**Chapter two : END**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Terimakasih super banyak juga buat semua yg kemaren nyempetin review : _Fany-san, Aika Yuki-chan, Hikari 'HongRhii, Senju airin, Hini Ucb, birupink-chan, Ruki Ueki, Ifaharra sasusaku, UchiHaru Mey, Nuria23agazta, shizu rei, veronica lodge, Zuka, hikaru sora, Hanna Hoshiko, Kumada Chiyu, Panda Hirinko, Seiya Kenshin, ravenpink, peyek chidori, akaneharuko, Biiancast Rodith, 5a5u5aku, Hitomi Sakurako, Lhylia Kiryu, hazuki haruno, rinaren, Aoi Lia Uchiha, khoirunnisa740, Uchiha Fitri-Chan, haruchan, shiskarashi, Aoyama Sonata, Tsurugi De Lelouch, iya baka-san, allihyun, Riairis, dblacklist-jijin._

review dari kalian salah satu sumber semangat aku ;) review lagi ya :p #plak

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah mampir di sini. Ada yang mau disampaikan tentang fic ini?

Kemaren ada yg nanya soal umur. Jadi SasuSaku sama-sama umur 17 tahun dan kelas 2 SMA. Bentar lagi naik kelas 3. Aku dulu gitu soalnya hehehe.

Trus kalo soal kisah mereka sebelum pertunangan ini pendek aja sih. Mereka cuma ketemu beberapa kali di acara-acara yang berhubungan ama bisnis keluarga mereka, dan mereka cuma tau nama sama muka aja. Jadi mereka ga pernah temenan sebelumnya :3

Dan soal cowok yang bikin sasuke cemburu, maaf banget gabisa kutambahin karena fic ini didesain bakalan tamat GA lebih dari lima chapter aja. Maaf ya. tapi aku tetap bakal bikin sasuke menderita dengan cara yang berbeda. mwahahaha #dibakar XD

Nah, ada yang mau ditanyain lagi soal ch 2 ini? Kesan kalian buat ch ini gimana? :3

Cuplikan ch 3

_"Lihat, Sasuke, aku bahkan telah menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk kita di pesta pernikahan nanti."_

_"Aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku bahwa aku akan menjagamu."_

_"Aku menunggumu. Aku ingin pulang denganmu hari ini."_

Terimakasih banyak yang udah mau mampiiiir :*

Salam cinta, Lucifionne.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto is property of **Masashi Kishimoto.**  
I do not take any profit.

**Genre** : Drama – Hurt/Comfort  
**setting** : Alternate Universe

**Note** : Dedicated for SasuSaku Fanday, February 20th 2014.

.

The Fiance

.

Chapter #3

.

_By : Lucifionne_

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja terjaga dari tidur lelapnya sepanjang malam. Selimut tebal berwarna biru tua membungkus habis seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut _raven_-nya. Hari ini Sasuke tak perlu khawatir ibunya akan masuk untuk membangunkannya agar segera bersiap ke sekolah, karena hari ini hari minggu—hari libur, harinya Sasuke bisa bermalas-malasan lebih lama seraya menikmati gravitasi super kuat di atas kasur empuknya.

**Grrrtt grrrtt. Grrrtt grrrtt.**

Getaran sebuah benda terdengar dari atas meja kayu kecil tepat di samping kasur Sasuke, mau tak mau Sasuke pun menyibak sedikit ujung selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Tangannya perlahan meraba permukaan datar meja tersebut. Tak sampai semenit, benda kecil sumber getaran tersebut telah berada di genggaman tangan Sasuke. Anak kedua dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha ini pun segera melihat keadaan ponsel pintarnya.

_5 messages received._

"Hn?" Sasuke mendengus pelan. Siapa yang mengiriminya pesan sebanyak ini di pagi hari? Seingatnya tadi malam tidak ada satu pun pesan masuk baru—ia juga jarang sekali menerima pesan singkat seperti ini. Karena penasaran, Sasuke pun segera membukanya satu persatu.

.

**_From : 099-1234-xxx_**

_07.10 am_

_Pagi._

.

Kening Sasuke mengerut, siapa pemilik nomor asing ini?

Kemudian ia lanjut membaca pesan masuk yang kedua.

.

**_From : 099-1234-xxx_**

_07.20 am_

_Kau tidak balas __sms__-ku_

_cepat balas._

.

**_From : 099-1234-xxx_**

_07.25 am_

_Kau masih tidur?_

_Ah ya. Kau masih tidur._

_Dasar kerbau._

.

**_From : 099-1234-xxx_**

_07.30 am_

_Cepat bangun._

_Aku tidak suka dengan lelaki pemalas sepertimu._

.

**_From : 099-1234-xxx_**

_07.45 am_

_Ah akhirnya bangun juga._

_Selamat pagi._

.

Sasuke melirik jam ponselnya, di sana tertera waktu yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh, itu berarti pesan kelima yang ia dapat memang tepat di saat dirinya baru bangun lima menit yang lalu. Lelaki tampan ini mulai merasakan keanehan, bagaimana sosok misterius ini bisa tahu keadaan dirinya di dalam kamar dan terbungkus selimut ini? Sasuke menarik kesimpulan bahwa _sms_ ini bukanlah _sms_ yang tanpa sengaja dikirimkan untuknya—ia yakin pelakunya bukanlah orang luar. Sosok itu mungkin ada di rumah ini juga.

**Grrrtt grrrtt. Grrrtt grrrtt. **Ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar. Ada satu pesan yang baru masuk lagi.

.

**_From : 099-1234-xxx_**

_07.54 am_

_Kaget? Kau sudah tahu siapa aku, kan?_

_Ya. Aku tunanganmu._

_Aku sedang seranjang bersamamu saat ini._

.

"Huh!?" Sasuke terkejut bukan main saat membaca _sms_ terakhir yang ia terima. Ia segera beranjak bangun dan menoleh ke samping kanannya. Sasuke langsung menyingkap daerah kasurnya yang masih tertutupi selimut dengan rasa penasaran ditambah ekspresi wajahnya yang super panik. Bisa saja gadis itu benar-benar berada di dekatnya, kan?

Atau bisa saja gadis tersebut sudah berada seranjang dengannya sejak tadi malam.

**Srakkk!**

Debaran di dada Sasuke masih saja keras meski ia telah mengetahui bahwa di balik selimut itu tidak ada siapapun—kosong. Tangan Uchiha muda ini mengepal erat mengenggam ponsel mahalnya. Ternyata ia telah ditipu oleh tunangannya sendiri, bodohnya lagi Sasuke sudah terlanjur menganggap semua itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon, ia pikir apa yang tertulis di pesan itu memanglah nyata. Sasuke mendesah pelan, setelah akhirnya ia mulai mengetik balasan _sms_ untuk tunangannya di seberang sana.

.

**_To : 099-1234-xxx_**

_08.01 am_

_Kau menyebalkan._

.

.

.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Sasuke menyusuri tangga beton rumah megahnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, saat ini dirinya telah mengenakan kaos putih simpel dengan sablon beberapa kalimat dengan cat hitam di bagian depannya. Sementara itu untuk bawahannya, ia mengenakan jeans biru tua yang dibawakan kakak kandungnya dari Amerika tiga bulan yang lalu. Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur—tidak ada siapa pun di sana, bahkan pembantu yang biasanya sibuk mencuci piring di jam segini juga tak ditemui oleh pandangan mata Sasuke. Namun bungsu Uchiha ini tak mau memusingkan hal tak berguna tersebut, ia terus saja berjalan hingga tepat berada di depan lemari pendingin _silver_ yang tingginya hanya berbeda sekitar lima senti dengan tinggi tubuhnya. Sasuke membuka pintu kulkas tersebut, matanya langsung tertuju pada buah bulat berwarna oren cerah di dalam sana. Tak berlama-lama lagi ia langsung saja mengambil buah tersebut. Buah Tomat, makanan terfavorit Sasuke.

Setelah menutup pintu kulkasnya, Sasuke kini mulai beranjak dari dapur sambil mengunyah buah bervitamin C tersebut di mulutnya. Ia berniat kembali lagi ke kamarnya, mengisi waktu liburan dengan bermalas-malasan di dalam sana, namun saat di perjalanan ia berpapasan dengan salah satu pembantunya. Perempuan berusia di atas tiga puluh tahun, salah satu pembantu lama di mansion megah keluarganya ini. Mata Sasuke tertuju pada nampan putih yang dibawa wanita tersebut.

"Kau habis mengantarkan apa?" tanya Sasuke pada wanita tersebut.

"Mikoto-_sama_ memintaku mengantar dua cangkir teh hijau dan beberapa iris roti Belanda ke ruang tengah," jawabnya sopan.

"Dua? Apa ayah sudah pulang dari Dubai?"

Si pembantu menggeleng pelan. "Teh yang satunya untuk Sakura-_sama_," ujarnya pelan. "Mikoto-_sama_ juga berpesan padaku, jika Sasuke-_sama_ sudah bangun, Anda diminta untuk bergabung bersama mereka juga di sana."

Sasuke malah memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak akan bergabung dengan mereka," tolak Sasuke.

"Saya telah menyampaikan pesannya. Saya permisi dulu." Pembantu tersebut pamit dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke di tempatnya.

Tinggallah Sasuke sendirian, ia sesungguhnya malas sekali untuk bergabung dengan dua perempuan tersebut. Keduanya sama-sama banyak bicara, sama-sama membanggakan _level_ tinggi mereka, sama-sama membanggakan kedudukan mereka yang jauh di atas perempuan biasa lainnya di Konoha. Sasuke yakin jika berada di tengah-tengah mereka dalam waktu tiga jam maka telinganya akan hangus terbakar. Tapi di sisi lain Sasuke juga penasaran. Apa yang dibicarakan mereka? Apa yang membuat Sakura datang berkunjung sepagi ini ke rumahnya? Ini hari libur, kan? Apa yang mereka bahas sepagi ini? Apa mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya?

Sasuke pun mengubah haluannya. Setelah melahap habis buat tomat segarnya ia langsung melangkah menuju ruang tengah yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari posisinya berada saat ini.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sakura dan Mikoto yang duduk berdekatan di atas sofa marun sontak menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Tampak anak lelaki berparas menawan dengan tatapan setajam elang telah berdiri di dekat lemari pajangan besar. Lelaki tersebut memancarkan aura tak senang di sekeliling tubuhnya, membuat Sakura sedikit merasa ngeri.

"Ah, Sasuke anakku, akhirnya kau bangun juga," ucap Mikoto santai. "Ayo sini, gabung dengan kami," ajak sang Nyonya Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya menatap malas ibunya tanpa niat untuk bergeser sesenti pun dari posisinya saat ini. "Bukannya hari ini hari minggu? Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Seolah mengabaikan kehadiran ibunya di sana.

"Ibu yang mengundangnya ke sini," Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan yang harusnya dijawab oleh Sakura itu. "Ibu ingin membicarakan hal yang penting untuk kalian." Mikoto lalu mengambil salah satu dari empat majalah yang ada di atas meja. "Untuk membicarakan ini," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sampul depan majalah tersebut pada anak bungsunya.

Sasuke memfokuskan kerja matanya pada gambar di _cover_ majalah tersebut. Dan pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun ini kaget bukan main saat tahu majalah apa yang sedang ditunjukkan sang ibu padanya. "_Bridal_? Apa maksudnya itu?!" tanya Sasuke panik. Lelaki itu segera melangkah mendekat kepada ibu dan tunangannya, ia lalu mengambil asal salah satu majalah di meja. "Majalah apa ini?"

"Majalah dari _brand_ ternama yang menyediakan gaun dan jas pengantin," jawab Sakura sambil membuka-buka halaman majalah yang ada di tangannya. "Aku dan ibumu berniat mencari beberapa referensi untuk pernikahan kita nanti."

**DUAK!**

Sasuke menghempaskan majalah yang ia pegang dengan kasar ke atas meja. "Apa kalian sudah gila? Aku baru tujuh belas tahun—aku belum ingin menikah!" bentak Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut menatap tajam pada gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di samping ibunya. Merasa dintimidasi, Sakura pun menyibukkan dirinya pada gambar-gambar gaun pengantin yang ada di lembaran majalah.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke. "Ada yang salah jika kalian menikah muda? Tapi sebenarnya kalian menikahnya tahun depan saat lulus SMA nanti."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah menginginkan pernikahan semacam ini!"

Sakura tersentak pelan di balik _acting_-nya yang seolah-olah tengah membaca serius. Ia tak berani melihat ke arah Sasuke, gadis musim semi ini yakin bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar marah, ia yakin bahwa kali ini emosi Sasuke memang tak bisa dipendam lagi. Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan. Mengapa Sasuke masih mencoba untuk melawan? Mengapa Sasuke tak menuruti saja semua keinginan ibunya? Karena bagi Sakura, apa pun yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk menghentikan semua ini akan berakhir sia-sia. Tak berguna dan tak berefek sama sekali. Mengapa Sasuke tak bisa menerima semuanya dengan manis seperti apa yang dirinya lakukan?

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan suara tenang namun menyimpan sejuta luapan emosi. Gadis yang dipanggil pun perlahan menengadahkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan mata hitam Sasuke dengan kilauan batu giok di matanya. "Kau, apa kau menginginkan semua ini?"

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tak bisa mejawabnya. Ia tak punya jawaban pasti. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh hatinya. Sakura belum siap dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang ini.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke lagi. "Jawab pertanyaanku."

Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam kemudian melepasnya lega, "Tentu saja," jawab Sakura santai. Membuat obsidian Sasuke membulat lebar. "Aku menginginkannya. Sangat," lanjut putri Haruno tersebut. Ia lalu menunjukkan salah satu foto sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang mengenakan kostum pernikahan pada Sasuke. "Lihat, Sasuke, aku bahkan telah menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk kita di pesta pernikahan nanti."

"Kau sudah menemukan yang bagus?" tanya Mikoto penasaran. Calon menantunya mengangguk pelan. "Coba aku lihat." Mikoto segera meraih majalah yang dipegang Sakura untuk melihat pilihan gadis tersebut secara langsung. "Seleramu memang tepat Sakura, aku rasa ini sangat cocok untuk kalian berdua," puji Mikoto. "Harganya juga yang paling mahal."

"Terimakasih, Mikoto-_san_. Aku harap Sasuke juga menyukainya." Sakura melirik pada Uchiha muda yang berdiri di sisi seberang meja. Lelaki tersebut masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang cukup menakutkan. Tapi Sakura tak gentar—tatapan itu sama sekali tak mempan untuknya. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Wajahmu terlihat tak senang begitu. Atau jangan-jangan kau punya rekomendasi baju pengantin yang lebih bagus?" goda Sakura dengan suara sinisnya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, ikut aku sebentar."

.

.

Sakura dibawa oleh Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang berada di tingkat dua dari mansion megah keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah kamar dengan cat coklat muda dengan sedikit polesan warna hitam di tiang rusuk ruangan. Perabotan kamar tersusun rapi mengisi kamar ini, tampak cahaya matahari masuk menerobos jendela kaca di salah satu dinding yang membuat kamar ini seolah berpijar.

"Ini kamarmu?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berdua telah berada sepenuhnya di dalam. Namun lelaki yang ditanya sepertinya tak berniat menjawab apa yang ia tanyakan. "Mengapa membawaku ke sini?"

**Tap.**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kedua tangannya berada di saku _jeans_-nya, posisinya saat ini berdiri membelakangi gadis manis di dekatnya. "Mengapa kaubohong?"

Sakura meremas pelan rok hijau selutut yang sedang ia kenakan. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" gadis ini malah balik bertanya. "Kau ingin aku membuat ibumu membatalkan pertunangan kita? Kemudian membatalkan rencana pernikahan kita?"

Sasuke mendesah lelah seraya berbalik untuk menatap langsung nona Sakura yang begitu diinginkan sang ibu. "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Ibuku hanya menginginkan hartamu, keluargaku hanya mengincar kekuasaan yang dimiliki keluargamu," ucap Sasuke berusaha membuka pikiran Sakura yang masih terkunci karena begitu tunduknya gadis ini pada perintah orang tua. "Apa kau menerima semua itu dengan senang hati? Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa di luar sana kau bisa menemukan keluarga lain yang jauh lebih baik dari Uchiha?" Sasuke menambahkan dengan suara pelan, "di luar sana, ada lelaki lain yang bisa memberimu kebahagiaan."

Sakura tak bergeming.

Sasuke telah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyadarkan pewaris tunggal kekayaan Haruno yang tak akan lenyap sampai tiga puluh tahun ke depan. Bagaimana cara untuk membuat Sakura membuka matanya dengan jelas?

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu semua itu sudah sejak awal," ujar Sakura tanpa beban. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke menuju kasur dengan sprei warna biru tua. Tampak sedikit tidak serasi dengan warna kamar yang terlihat elegan. Sakura langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat dimana Sasuke tiap malam terlelap. "Hal yang wajar jika ada yang mendekatiku cuma karena mengincar hartaku." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. Dalam posisi terbaring seperti ini membuat Sasuke terlihat lebih tinggi dari pada biasanya di pandangan Sakura. "Itu bukan hal mengejutkan lagi untukku. Sebagai pewaris kekayaan keluargaku, aku sudah tahu kenyataan itu, Sasuke." Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar, menikmati hangat selimut tebal yang bercampur aroma tubuh alami tunangan tampannya. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Karena aku sudah biasa menghadapinya."

"Mengapa kau tidak melawan? Mengapa kau mengikuti semua yang diperintahkan orang tua kita?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya," jawab Sakura jujur. Matanya kembali terbuka dan langsung disambut langit-langit kamar Sasuke. "Lagipula aku bisa apa? Ini adalah resikoku terlahir menjadi putri di keluarga Haruno," Sakura menoleh lagi ke arah Sasuke untuk menatap langsung wajah tampan lelaki tersebut. "Ini juga resikomu karena terlahir menjadi anak di keluarga ini. Ini adalah takdirmu. Kau tak akan bisa lari."

Tatapan mereka terkunci jadi satu. Dua warna mata yang berbeda saling beradu dengan raut kekesalan dan putus asa. Dua boneka yang terpaksa tunduk mematuhi segala skenario manis untuk hidup mereka ke depannya. Bersiap menjalani kebohongan dengan senyum semu dan rasa pedih membelah jiwa. Kehidupan seperti apakah yang telah menanti mereka di depan gerbang sana?

"Tapi aku percaya, kita bisa mengubahnya." Sakura bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. "Aku ..., aku ingin mengubah segala keterpaksaan ini menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus bisa melakukan semua itu. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuanku?"

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk pelan seraya meregangkan otot-otot bahunya. "Jika cuma aku sendiri yang berusaha menerima semua ini, itu tidak akan berhasil." Haruno muda ini menatap kosong pada lantai keramik di depannya. "Setidaknya kita harus bisa membuat hubungan ini sedikit lebih baik." Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Setidaknya, buatlah hubungan ini punya sedikit arti untuk kita."

Sasuke tercenung menatap wajah sedih gadis yang masih betah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Yang diucapkan Sakura memang ada benarnya juga, ia terlalu sibuk berontak dan tak mau menerima perjodohan paksa yang telah direncanakan dengan matang oleh orang tuanya. Mungkin jika ia patuh tanpa ada perlawanan, Sasuke akan merasa lebih baik dan tak terbebani seperti sekarang ini. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tak bisa melakukannya. Apalagi ia harus disatukan dengan gadis elit _level_ tinggi seperti Sakura, gadis dengan lidah setajam pedang yang siap menusuk melalui tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa betah berada di dekat gadis seperti itu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aura kamarmu ini gelap sekali," komentar Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. "Jika kita telah menikah dan aku diharuskan tidur di sini, maka aku akan mengganti catnya jadi warna _pink_."

"Hn?" alis Sasuke bertaut sempurna. "Aku tidak suka warna _pink_."

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tidak setuju?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau jangan tidur di kamar ini. Karena ruangan ini sepenuhnya akan jadi milikku," klaim Sakura semau hati. "Kasurnya juga akan kuganti dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil saja."

"Kau berharap aku akan tidur sambil memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan itu yang aku mau!" bantah Sakura dengan nada panik. Di wajahnya telah berkumpul rona-rona merah yang membuatnya tampak makin menggemaskan. Sasuke sendiri tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi konyol Sakura yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. "Aku takut jika kasurnya terlalu luas. Aku takut akan ada makhluk lain yang mengisi daerah kosongnya," jelas Sakura sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Hhh," Sasuke mendesah sesaat sebelum melangkah menuju jendela kaca yang terbuka. Tirai yang bergeser separuh tampak berayun tertiup hembusan angin segar yang datang dari arah kebun apel keluarga Uchiha. "Memangnya siapa yang akan menikah, hn?"

Sakura tertegun sejenak, mencoba memahami baik-baik kalimat yang diucapkan oleh tunangannya. Perlahan ia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat lelaki bernama Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan barisan pohon di kebun keluarganya itu. Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia beranjak bangun untuk meninggalkan kasur Sasuke. "Kau benar juga. Tidak ada yang ingin menikah." Sakura menghela napasnya pelan. "Bisa antarkan aku ke pintu masuk rumahmu? Aku mau pulang."

.

.

"Lho, Sakura? Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Mikoto heran, padahal tunangan putra bungsunya itu baru saja tiba di kediamannya ini belum genap dua jam yang lalu, sekarang sudah mau pulang saja?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, aku akan menelpon supirku untuk mengantarkanku ke toko buku," ujar Sakura sopan. "Ada buku yang harus aku beli."

"Oh begitu ya." Mikoto mendadak punya ide yang begitu cemerlang. "Bagaimana kalau kaupergi menemaninya, Sasuke?" Mikoto meraih tangan kanan anak keduanya, "setahuku kalian belum pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, kan?" kini giliran tangan Sakura yang diraih oleh Nyonya Uchiha ini, "biasanya 'kan kita selalu menghadiri sebuah acara bersama-sama ditambah orang tua Sakura juga. Ini kesempatan kalian untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak tanpa ada pengganggu." Mikoto lalu menyatukan jemari tangan Sasuke dan Sakura dalam sebuah genggaman.

"Ibu—"

"Sana pergi," perintah ibu cantik ini. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh dua remaja belia yang sedang dalam masa menuju dewasa tersebut. "Sakura, jangan pulang sebelum kau menemukan buku yang kaucari," ucap Mikoto pada Sakura. "Dan Sasuke, pastikan kau menjaga tunanganmu baik-baik!" pesan Mikoto tegas.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Terserah." Mau tak mau Sasuke pun menuruti perintah dari sang ibu. Ia lalu membawa Sakura melangkah beriringan bersamanya.

Sementara itu Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk memberi satu senyum manis pada Mikoto, yang kemudian dibalas dengan kedipan sebelah mata oleh sang calon mertua.

.

.

Setelah keluar cukup jauh dari area kediaman mewah Uchiha, Sasuke segera melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. Sakura sendiri tak terkejut melihat sikap lelaki di sampingnya ini, ia sudah tahu bahwa hal barusan pasti akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat.

"Kenapa berjalan terus? Kau tidak mengeluarkan mobilmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita naik bis."

"Bis? Kau akan membuatku menaiki angkutan yang penuh sesak itu?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau gila?!" Sakura menarik kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau!" protesnya keras. "Cepat ambil mobilmu! Aku tidak mau berdesakan di dalam kendaraan orang susah itu!"

"Tch," Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dari kaosnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau lebih baik telpon saja supirmu," saran Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu kembali berjalan mendekati halte bis yang sudah mulai kelihatan. Mengabaikan gadis di belakangnya yang sama sekali tak terima jika harus naik kendaraan umum menuju toko buku yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini.

Sasuke melihat ada satu bis yang bergerak menuju arah halte. Mengetahui hal tersebut, lelaki muda ini pun segera mempercepat langkahnya agar tak ketinggalan bis tersebut.

"Hei, Sasuke! Tunggu aku!" seru Sakura seraya berlari kecil untuk menyusul Sasuke yang sudah hampir sampai ke tempat pemberhentian bis tersebut. Syukurlah Sakura masih bisa menyusulnya. Beberapa detik setelah Sasuke naik ke dalam angkutan masal tersebut, gadis manis ini juga langsung menyusul naik ke dalam bis yang di dalamnya sudah ada beberapa penumpang lain. Sakura melangkah takut-takut seraya mencari keberadaan tunangannya di dalam sana. Saat telah menemukan posisi dimana Sasuke duduk, Sakura langsung saja mengisi kursi kosong yang berada tepat di samping lelaki tampan tersebut. "Kau hampir saja meninggalkanku sendirian di jalan," keluh Sakura kesal. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari tas tangannya untuk menyeka keringat di sekitar pelipisnya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika itu benar-benar terjadi," ancam Sakura.

"Kaubilang tidak mau naik bis. Aku tidak akan memaksamu," ujar Sasuke santai. Bungsu Uchiha tersebut lalu mengambil _earphone_ ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ia menyumbat dua lubang telinganya dengan _earphone_ tersebut. Jemarinya mulai sibuk mengusap-usap _screen_ sensitif _smartphone_-nya; membuka _playlist_ untuk memilih lagu yang bisa ia dengar di sepanjang perjalanan yang memakan waktu lumayan lama ini.

"Tidak sopan." Sakura menarik paksa sebelah _earphone_ yang semula menutupi lubang telinga kiri Sasuke. "Jika kau sedang bersamaku maka kau tidak boleh memakai ini!" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Hhh," Sasuke mendesah malas. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" mata hitam pekat Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura serius. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan. Membosankan jika hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun selama tiga puluh menit ke depan."

Sakura tak bisa menyangkal apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, "Kau benar. Terserah kau saja." Sakura merapikan kembali tatakan rambutnya yang berantakan sehabis berlari tadi. Sambil menyadarkan punggungnya di bantalan kursi, gadis berambut merah jambu ini mulai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menikmati sensasi naik bisa yang benar-benar asing untuknya.

Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di telinga kanannya. Sakura segera membuka kelopak matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada indera pendengarannya tersebut. Dan betapa kagetnya Sakura saat menyadari bahwa ternyata Sasuke baru saja menyematkan sebelah _earphone_ di telinganya. "Sasuke?"

"Perjalanan ini akan sangat membosankan," ucap Sasuke datar, matanya tertuju pada layar ponselnya yang bercahaya terang. "Kita dengar lagu saja."

_Emerald_ Sakura melebar sempurna setelah mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tak spesial. Beberapa detik kemudian syaraf pendengaran Sakura bisa menangkap melodi beraturan yang bersumber dari _music player_ di ponsel Sasuke. Begitu menenangkan. Apalagi saat Sakura tanpa sengaja menatap wajah rileks calon suaminya yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya; begitu damai dan menggugah asa. Sakura sempat terpana selama beberapa menit. Namun pada akhirnya ia pun menyerah, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno ini pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Tanpa takut jika lelaki itu melarang apa yang sedang dilakukannya—karena Sakura tau, Sasuke tak sanggup untuk menolaknya.

.

.

Pukul sebelas lebih enam menit, Sasuke dan Sakura telah sampai di sebuah kawasan bisnis dan hiburan kota Konoha bernama Distrik Shibuya. Sebuah komplek yang isinya banyak sekali toko-toko, butik, salon, cafe, perkantoran sampai klinik kesehatan pun tersedia. Jalan beraspal hitam dengan lebar sepuluh meter memisahkan sisi kanan dan kiri komplek ini. Di tepi jalan telah tersedia trotoar untuk para pejalan kaki yang tidak membawa kendaraan mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan menapaki trotoar berbata merah tersebut, meski matahari tengah bersinar cerah mereka tak begitu kepanasan karena ada barisan pohon berukuran sedang yang berbaris rapi meneduhkan mereka. Mereka berdua memasuki kawasan ini lebih dalam untuk menemukan toko buku besar yang menjual barang berkualitas dan terjamin isinya. Setelah berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit, akhirnya sepasang tunangan yang kurang akur ini telah sampai di sebuah toko buku. Suasana belum begitu ramai karena hari yang bisa dibilang masih awal.

Sakura melangkah masuk duluan, menjejakkan kaki ber-_wedges_ sepuluh sentinya di atas porselen putih toko buku tersebut, Sasuke di belakangnya ikut menyusul saja seraya menyembunyikan tangannya di saku celana.

"Kaucari buku apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Sakura ketus sambil terus saja masuk ke dalam, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana ke mari untuk menemukan buku yang ia cari.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia jadi menyesal karena tadi sampai bertanya hal yang tak perlu ia tanyakan.

**Grrrt grrrt. Grrrt grrrt.**

Sasuke merasakan ponsel yang berada di saku celananya bergetar. Bungsu Uchiha ini pun segera mengeluarkannya dari sana untuk melihat keadaan ponsel tersebut. Alis mata Sasuke bertaut, ada seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Halo, Shion?"

**Tap**.

Mendengar satu nama itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura yang tengah sibuk mencari buku langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Konsentrasi yang mulanya ia gunakan untuk mencari sebuah buku mendadak berubah—ia kini malah berkonsetrasi untuk menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan Shion di jaringan telepon tersebut. Berusaha mendengar baik-baik apa yang akan mereka bahas di sana.

"Aa, aku sudah mengerjakannya—aku akan mengajarimu besok." Mimik wajah Sakura terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat tidak senang mendengar percakapan tersebut, meski ia hanya bisa mendengar suara Sasuke, entah mengapa gadis itu seolah bisa mendengar suara manis Shion juga yang berada jauh entah dimana. "Hn? Aku tidak di rumah—aku sedang di toko buku—di komplek shibuya-hn—Mau ke sini?"

_Emerald_ Sakura membulat lebar. Tidak. Sakura tidak akan membiarkan waktunya bersama Sasuke dirusak oleh gadis yang tidak kaya itu. Putri Haruno ini lalu berbalik untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. "Aku tidak menemukan bukunya."

"—Iya. Sangat jauh dari rumahmu." Sasuke masih melanjutkan obrolannya di telepon.

Sakura yang merasa diabaikan oleh tunangannya ini hanya bisa menahan kekesalan di dada. "Kau lanjutkan obrolanmu saja," ucapnya sangat pelan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Lelaki tampan ini menyadari kalau gadis berambut _pink_ itu berniat meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam toko. "Shion, aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu. Sampai nanti."

**Bipp!**

"Oi, Sakura!" panggil Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat menyusul Sakura yang sudah berada di luar toko buku. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Keluar seenaknya tanpa memberitahuku."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menemukan buku yang aku cari," ucap Sakura membela diri. "Lagipula kau terlalu sibuk bermesraan dengan seseorang melalui ponselmu. Jadi aku tidak akan mengganggu," lanjut Sakura ketus. Gadis muda ini lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan toko buku tersebut.

Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya lelah, berusaha membiasakan diri untuk menghadapi betapa monsternya Sakura jika gadis itu sedang marah. "Jadi sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

"Aku haus. Kita minum _mocachino_ saja dulu di cafe itu," ujar gadis muda ini seraya menunjuk sebuah cafe di sisi seberang jalan. Sakura melirik ke kiri dan kanan, saat sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas ia pun segera menyebrang jalan untuk mencapai sebuah cafe yang menjual berbagai minuman hangat dan dingin. Sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya mengekor di belakang tunangannya tersebut.

.

.

"Aku pesan _mocachino_," ucap Sakura pada pelayan cafe saat dirinya dan Sasuke telah sampai di dalam cafe yang dicat bernuansa serba coklat. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang duduk di sisi lain meja.

"Air putih saja," jawabnya malas.

"Hhh," desah Sakura. "Berikan lelaki itu _mocachino_ juga," ucap Sakura.

"Jadi pesanan Anda adalah dua _Mocachino_?" tanya si pelayan yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan lemah Sakura. "Baiklah. Pesanan akan segera diantar." Pelayan dengan kostum hitam putih itu lalu pergi sambil membawa kertas orderan dari meja Sakura.

"Aku tadi bilang air putih," protes Sasuke datar.

"Mereka tidak jual air putih di sini," ucap Sakura dengan nada kesalnya. "Kau tenang saja, aku yang akan membayar _mocachino_-mu."

Sasuke menggangguk pelan. "Hn. Baguslah." Lelaki ini lalu mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku. Kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan _gadget_ layar sentuh tersebut.

"Kau sudah punya janji dengan orang lain?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang tampak serius memainkan jarinya pada layar ponsel. "Setelah menemaniku minum kau bisa langsung pergi dari sini."

Sasuke mendelik. "Aa. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kauperintahkan, Sakura-_sama_."

"Pesanannya." Pelayan wanita tadi kembali datang sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya berisi dua cangkir _mocachino_ hangat. "Selamat menikmati."

Sakura meraih cangkirnya, lalu menyeruput pelan minuman yang dipesannya.

"Kau sebenarnya mencari buku apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Buku resep kue."

"Kau akan belajar masak?"

"Bukan untukku," bantah Sakura sambil menyeruput lagi _mocachino_-nya. "Tapi untuk pembantu yang bekerja di rumahku. Dia ingin belajar membuat kue."

"Kau ternyata perhatian juga dengan pekerja di rumahmu," puji Sasuke yang lebih terdengar mengejek gadis Haruno tersebut.

"Aku hanya kasihan saja dengannya," bantah Sakura lagi.

Mereka kembali terdiam dalam beberapa menit.

"Kau sudah boleh pergi," ucap Sakura pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk menatap cangkir putihnya yang sudah kosong.

"Hn." Sasuke segera beranjak meninggalkan bangkunya. "Terimakasih untuk secangkir _mocachino_-nya." Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki Sasuke yang menjauh meninggalkannya.

Saat menengadah, Sakura langsung disambut bangku kosong di seberang mejanya. Gadis ini lalu menghela napasnya sedalam mungkin kemudian melepasnya agar bisa merasa lega. Setelah membayar dua cangkir minuman yang dipesannya, Haruno Sakura kemudian berjalan keluar dari cafe dan berniat untuk langsung pulang saja. Lagipula siapa yang betah berlama-lama sendirian di sini?

.

.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang memang disiapkan untuk mereka yang memilih mengarungi kawasan ini dengan berjalan kaki. Makin siang panas pun makin terik, suasana juga semakin ramai. Apalagi ini hari minggu, pasti banyak yang menghabiskan waktu untuk berkumpul di sini. Sakura segera mencari ponselnya di dalam tas jinjingnya, berniat untuk meminta jemput supirnya di sini. Tidak lucu 'kan kalau dia harus naik bis lagi?

"Aku tahu toko buku lain yang lebih lengkap."

Suara lelaki tak asing tiba-tiba saja terdengar dan begitu mengejutkan Sakura. Sakura segera berbalik untuk melihat langsung siapa gerangan sosok yang ada di belakangnya itu. "Sasuke? Kau belum pergi? Bukannya kau sudah ada janji dengan orang lain?"

Sasuke tampak melemparkan sebuah bungkus plastik kue ke tong sampah terdekat. "Ya. Aku memang punya janji dengan seseorang. Tapi orang itu tidak di sini," ujarnya setelah selesai mengunyah roti gandum di mulutnya.

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sesak di dadanya. "Lalu ..., kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, mengunci erat pandangan _emerald_ itu agar tak lari ke manapun. "Orang itu adalah ibuku. Aku sudah berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan menjagamu."

**Shuuussh~**

Rasanya begitu segar dan menyejukkan. Angin seolah berhembus lembut menerpa wajah cantik Sakura. Mata mereka masih bertautan dalam satu titik yang berhubungan. Belum ada yang berniat melepaskan kontak mata tersebut, keduanya seolah saling tenggelam di warna iris berbeda yang menyerap jiwa mereka.

"Ikuti aku jika kau masih berniat menemukan buku itu." Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dari posisi Sakura saat ini.

Sakura tak akan membiarkan punggung tegap itu makin jauh, dengan segera ia pun melangkah cepat menyusul lelaki bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Jangan sampai pergi terlalu jauh darinya.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali tiba di sebuah toko buku, masih di kawasan bisnis Shibuya namun kali ini di toko yang berbeda. Mereka sampai di depan sebuah bangunan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, pengunjung yang ada juga lebih ramai dari toko yang tadi. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, pasangan muda ini lekas menggeser pelan pintu kaca yang jadi akses keluar-masuk toko. Sakura segera mengarahkan langkah kakinya pada rak di kategori buku masakan yang berada di sudut kanan toko, Sasuke lagi-lagi membuntutinya dari belakang. Emerald Sakura meneliti baik-baik tiap _cover_ yang terpajang rapi di hadapannya. Sesekali ia juga mengambil satu buku untuk dilihat lebih lanjut ulasan lengkap di dalamnya. Namun karena merasa belum pas, Sakura mengembalikan lagi buku itu ke tempat semua.

Sakura melebarkan luas penglihatannya ke atas, mencoba mencari buku yang ia inginkan di barisan rak yang cukup tinggi. Matanya menangkap buku dengan sampul berwarna merah muda dengan gambar _cover_ kue pesta bertingkat. Gadis muda ini mencoba meraih buku tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri, ia yakin dengan tambahan tinggi sepuluh senti dari _wedges_-nya maka akan memudahkannya meraih buku itu meski di tempat yang tinggi. Namun sayangnya ia masih belum bisa mencapai buku tersebut padahal hanya tinggal beberapa inci lagi. Sakura masih berusaha keras untuk mengambil buku yang diinginkannya. Beberapa puluh detik mencoba tapi hasilnya tetap gagal juga.

Hingga saat Sakura mulai menyerah, ia merasakan hawa hangat dan empuk menyentuh punggungnya. Tiba-tiba ada tangan muncul dari arah kanannya lalu mengambil buku merah muda yang ia incar. Tangan asing itu kemudian mengarahkan buku tersebut ke wajah Sakura.

"Ini," ucap lelaki yang membantu Sakura mendapatkan buku yang ia mau.

Jantung Sakura mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Terimakasih," ucapnya sambil meraih buku tersebut.

"Ada lagi?"

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini—tidak di saat lelaki di belakangnya ini begitu dekat dengan dirinya—tidak di saat kulit punggung Sakura bisa merasakan pancaran hangat dari makhluk tampan di belakangnya ini—tidak di saat hembusan napas lelaki tersebut berulang kali bertiup menyapu daerah tengkuknya yang sensitif.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, iya!" jawab Sakura panik. "Aku mau buku yang itu!" Sakura menunjuk asal pada buku bersampul hijau muda yang letaknya lebih tinggi dari buku yang tadi. Alhasil lelaki yang membantunya ini pun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya beberapa senti ke depan; membuat tubuhnya makin merapat dengan tubuh Sakura yang tepat berada di depannya. Sakura terkikik geli dalam hatinya seraya menikmati sentuhan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Saat berhasil mengambilkan buku yang ditunjuk Sakura, lelaki tadi kembali mengarahkan ke depan wajah si gadis berambut pink ini. "Terimakasih. Kau lumayan baik juga, Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil menahan tawa kecil di bibirnya.

"Hn."

Setelah membayar dua buku yang dibeli Sakura, keduanya lalu berjalan keluar dari toko buku terbesar yang ada ada di Shibuya ini. Mereka kembali menggeser pintu kaca besar tadi, kembali menatap pemandangan jalan beraspal hitam, trotoar yang diteduhi pohon-pohon rindang, kendaraan dan manusia yang makin ramai berlalu-lalang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi supirku, dia akan sampai ke sini sekitar dua puluh menit lagi," ujar Sakura pada Sasuke. Keduanya masih berada di depan toko buku tadi namun agak menepi agar tak menghalangi pintu masuk. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang," lanjutnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Kening Sakura mengerut sempurna. "Kaupikir aku takut sendirian di sini?" tanya Sakura tak terima. "Aku sudah biasa pergi ke mana saja sendirian. Aku ini bukan anak manja." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang berada di samping kirinya melalui ekor mata, ekspresi kekanakan gadis tersebut bisa dikatakan pemandangan langka untuk Sasuke. "Aku harus memastikan kaupulang dengan selamat. Setelah itu aku akan pergi," ujar Sasuke yang kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Shion?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke santai sambil merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana.

"Jadi kau benar akan pergi dengannya?" tanya Sakura tak menyerah.

Lelaki tampan tersebut kembali mengusap-usap layar ponsel dengan permukaan ibu jarinya. "Tidak. Dia sedang berada di rumah neneknya."

"Ooohh. Kupikir kau akan berkencan dengannya. Ternyata tidak ya?"

Sasuke menoleh untuk menangkap basah wajah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum lega. "Kenapa? Cemburu?"

Mata Sakura sontak membulat lebar. "Tentu saja tidak! Buat apa aku cemburu," bantahnya keras. Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk kabur dari tatapan mata hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya lemah, "Syukurlah kalau tidak."

Suasana hening mulai menemani keduanya. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak ada yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara mereka. Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan _game_ burung merah yang diterbangkan untuk menghancurkan babi hijau di balik tumpukan bata di ponselnya, sementara itu Sakura tak punya topik yang bisa ia bahas dengan tunangannya ini. Gadis bermata hijau muda tersebut perlahan melirik jemari Sasuke yang masih 'polos' tanpa ada satu benda pun di sana.

"Kau belum memakai cincinmu. Kau masih belum bisa menerimaku?"

Gerakan jempol tangan Sasuke terhenti. Sekitar lima detik kemudian Sasuke menjawab, "Kurasa begitu."

Dada Sakura berdenyut pelan mendengar jawaban tersebut. Sudah dua bulan lebih berlalu, dan Sasuke masih belum menganggap Sakura sebagai tunangannya—gadis yang kelak akan menikah dengannya. "Kau masih membenciku?"

"Aku tidak membencimu."

"Tapi Shion bilang kalau kau tidak menyukaiku."

Tubuh Sasuke bergidik. "Bukan berarti aku membencimu."

"Lalu kapan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara sangat serius. "Kapan kau akan menerimaku? Kapan kau akan menyukaiku?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak bisa memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

"Kapan kau akan mengizinkanku masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hidupmu?"

**Tiiit. Tiiit.**

Sebuah sedan hitam mewah berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya serentak menoleh pada mobil tersebut.

"Jemputanku sudah datang. Aku duluan." Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, namun saat sudah setengah jalan ia malah berhenti, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke tempat tunangannya berada. Setelah sampai gadis ini pun berhenti, sedikit berjingkit, menarik napas dalam-dalam, menutup mata, dan—

**Cup.**

—ia berhasil mengecup singkat pipi kiri Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa di sekolah." Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sakura kembali pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak begitu terkejut. Bersama mobilnya, Sakura berlalu menyusuri aspal hitam untuk menyusuri jalan pulang menuju mansion megah Harunonya.

Sedangkan Sasuke berdiri terpaku sambil mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh daerah pipi dimana Sakura sempat mendaratkan bibir kenyalnya di sana. Sakura 'menyerang' area itu cuma sekejap mata—mungkin hanya dua detik, namun dampaknya masih terasa sampai saat ini. Sistem kerja otak Sasuke masih belum bisa normal seperti sedia kala, bahkan degupan jantungnya mulai bekerja tak beraturan. "Sakura...," putra terakhir Uchiha ini memutar kembali segala ekspresi wajah gadis tersebut mulai dari yang terlihat manis hingga yang paling menyebalkan, "ternyata kau sangat berbahaya."

.

**Chapter Three : End  
To Be Continued**

.

makasih banyak ya buat reader yang kemaren udah ninggalin komentarnya di ch 2 _: Aoyama Sonata, khoirunnisa740, Guest, Hitomi Sakurako, UchiHaru Mey, birupink-chan, 5a5u5aku, Tomat-23, fitria sora, peyek chidori, kiyomizu chieko, yepiapi, Erica, ongkitang, haruchan, marukocan, Mianafazella, Horyzza, nadya sabrina, Hikari 'HongRhii, Febri Feven, hanachan, Aika Yuki-chan, Hero-chan, Uchiha Fitri-Chan, akaneharuko, Arizawa Yui, Hanna Hoshiko, kHaLerie Hikari, shiskarashi, hn, Biiancast Rodith, iya baka-san, Hini Ucb, Lilids Lilac, Lhylia Kiryu, Queeny Qyu, sanny uchiha sakura, Kurabayashi Miho, ricaa, Riairis, Ifaharra sasusaku, Ichi Namidairo, sakura miss hn, __reza oktaviani, Ruki Ueki._

review dari kalian adalah salah satu motivasiku buat nyempetin waktu untuk nyicil ngetik fic ini. hahahaha aslinya aku pemalas. lebih suka fg-an sama nonton anime hahahh #plak

Trus juga, kalo review tetep ber-attitude ya. tunjukin kalo kamu reader yg berkelas, jangan sampe reviewnya berisi bashing chara gitu. Kalo kesel ya wajar aja. misalnya : 'sakura nyebelin banget sih blabla' masih okelah. tapi kalo sampe ngata2in b*tch atau bahasa kasar yg gaenak diliat mata kan ga bagus juga :3  
Alhamdulillah sih kolom review fic aku masih relatif bersih. Makasih ya semua :*

Soal karakter Sakura; sebenernya aku emang ngejadiin dia antagonisnya sih, Cuma kayaknya dia ga antagonis2 banget /? Dia pemeran utama tapi dialah antagonisnya. Ya... tapi emang belum maksimal sih ya karakternya di sini. Mwehehe.

Chapter 4 kemungkinan adalah chapter terakhir. Doain aja lancar biar bisa update tepat di **tanggal 20 atau 21 ;)**

**cuplikan buat chapter 4:**

"Sasuke ..., apa Sakura telah berhasil mencuri kunci hatimu dari genggaman tanganku?"

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku memakai cincin ini."

"Terimakasih telah menjaga Sakura di sekolah. Terimakasih telah menjadi tunangan dari putri kesayanganku."

Terimakasih udah mau baca ch 3 nya sampe selesai. Jadi gimana kesan kamu buat ch ini? Gimana hasil kerja keras maksimalku di ch ini? Bagian mana yg paling kebayang di benak kalian? Masih ada yang mau ditanyain?

Kasih tau aku melalui kotak review ya :D

Terimakasih. Salam cinta, Lucifionne :*


End file.
